Ignorance is Bliss
by A Masquerade Massacre
Summary: Amaimon has theories about Rin's life and decides to spill his inner thoughts shortly after kidnapping him for his own amusement. Things take a terrible turn and Amaimon is the cause.  Rated M for future chapters probably.
1. Playtime

So this is my first fanfiction. Um, yeah. Plus it's really late while writing/uploading... So I'm sorry. ; A; Might continue this... I'unno, depends if people like it or not. I just felt as if there was a severe lacking of Amaimon and Rin and I just wanted to throw something out there... so, um, enjoy? :D

* * *

><p>Tugging uncomfortably at the tie that hung from his pale neck, Rin glared angrily at the green-haired demon just ahead. Seeing him was growing increasingly annoying each time they ran into each other, something about that lack of emotion and overall cockiness made Rin just want to bash his face in repeatedly. Hell, just seeing his face brought the urge over him, actually. Rin's blue eyes narrowed further and he looked over the demon ahead, who was, as usual, acting overly nonchalant about the entire meeting. "What the fuck do you want you point-headed freak?" Rin hissed out, and that somewhat shocked look that touched Amaimon's features brought an extremely satisfying feeling in Rin's stomach, a grin spreading across his face, that only widened when Amaimon's lips twitched before the corners slowly curved downward. At least he was capable of expressing emotions. For a moment Rin wasn't too sure.<p>

Amaimon reached up and touched with one long, black nail the tip of the spike that came out of the middle of his head, feeling it bend beneath the weight of his touch before rising back up. "That was mean." Amaimon stated, sighing shortly after before sprinting forward.

Rin didn't have too much time to react, the wind being knocked out of him as he was suddenly kneed in the stomach, being thrown what felt like miles back. As he rolled cross the ground, sure enough he would have continued if it hadn't been for the thick-tree that stopped him with a hard slam. Satan's child gripped at his head and whined for a couple of moments, before looked up to find Amaimon but feet away, staring down at him with his insomniac-looking eyes. "Be nice to me, brother." The demon seemed to be pouting, but Rin wasn't sure if that was just him seeing things after hitting his head so hard. Rubbing at dizzy eyes, Rin didn't get too much time to recover as another blow was struck to his side, sending him just a couple of feet back, which was going easy on him when compared to the last hit he took. He tumbled slowly to a stop and landed sitting up, coughing out what was a mixture of saliva and blood, spitting it up on to the grass beneath him. He bent over and placed a hand over his stomach, spitting then using a free hand to wipe away anything left from his lips. "Fuckin' bastard." Rin moaned out. He felt something land on his back, light yet threatening, and the son of Satan feared the worst, yet nothing came. The foot stayed there, as if it were a reminder that Amaimon currently had the upper hand. Rin could only sit there, and growl lowly beneath his breath.

Silence continued on awkwardly, and eventually Rin piped up, "What the fuck are you just steppin' on me for!" He turned his head and looked back at the standing Prince, who tilted his head to the side.

"You have a dirty mouth, brother." Brother, brother, brother… Would he shut the fuck up? They were not brothers! Rin didn't want any sort of relations with this freak! "Where's Kurikara?" Rin stiffened, and then allowed his head to turn and momentarily droop. "Somewhere not here. Safe." Rin answered honestly. It was true, or at least he was hoping it was. The big-titted bitch still had it! Though he supposed deep down he couldn't blame her for taking it from him, he knew it was for his own good in the end. Amaimon seemed to find it amusing though, since he could feel the foot still firmly pressed against his back begin to shake- and turning his head, Rin found the other actually grinning. It threw him off for a bit, as he listened to the others off-sounding laughter. "You're so untrusted amongst your own friends." Amaimon said, and immediately Rin was set on edge. Attempting to turn ended with a rough kick though, and Rin decided against trying to get up. He growled softly, "It's not true! They're just trying to help me." Shura and Yukio was, anyways… Mephisto seemed more like a background guy, someone who just watched as all the chaos unraveled.

"Trying to help you by taking away the blade that makes you strong? Without it, what are you?" Amaimon breathed, "A blue-flamed adolescent with no real power." Rin gritted his teeth and shook his head. That wasn't true. He was strong, even without Kurikara! "You can handle humans, and low-class demons… but what do they expect you to do if you ran into someone like… I'unno… Me." Amaimon grinned, and Rin frowned. He was right, as much as he didn't want to admit it. Rin knew of course that wasn't Shura's intention though! She was only trying to help! This was just unfortunate timing, that was all… Then again, upon first meeting her, she had tried to kill him right off the bat. That had been after his first mess up with Amaimon.

Rin turned around to face the green-haired monster, who was looking down at him seemingly amused by the situation.

Amaimon pushed his foot down and bent Rin over in an uncomfortable position his body wasn't flexible enough to complete without a bit of pain. Rin whined and flailed his arms before planting both hands against the ground and attempted to push back against the foot to no avail. "Get off me, you freak!" Rin barked, and once again, he heard that horribly off sound laughter.

"You're fun to play with. Better than Behemoth, even." Behemoth? Was that the demon-thing he saw Amaimon holding on a leash earlier? "Thanks for the very much unwanted compliment, now get the fuck off of me." Rin grumbled as his fingers began to dig into the earth beneath him. He heard Amaimon messing around with something behind him, and Rin attempted to turn to get a better look, only to have the stronger demons foot press down further upon his back. "Fuck, that hurts!"

Amaimon clearly didn't care, as he went on talking as if Rin never spoke at all, "I don't think brother would mind if I extended our play-time." What brother was he talking about now? Hell, how many brothers did this guy think he had? The sound of mental clinking around behind him made Rin's brows furrow together in confusion, the cold steal pressing to his neck sent chills up his spine and made him whine. "What the hell is that?" Rin questioned, but received no answer as something clicked and the foot once against his back moved away. Immediately Satan's son sat up, his back cracking in response to the much needed stretching. About time! Rin pushed himself up to stand before suddenly realizing he wasn't alone. He whirled around, then again, and then for a moment he felt as if maybe he was alone, until he found a chain that seemed to follow him where ever he spun. He gripped the metal in his hands and trailed it back up to his neck where a lock kept what seemed to be a collar strapped around his throat. Rin blinked, eyes wide, then narrowed them. "This ain't funny!"

Rin tugged at the metal collar and grimaced when it refused to break. Which made no sense considering he'd broken much stronger stuff every since he was a child to now. He spun around and wondered if Amaimon just left him like this as a joke. Man, Yukio was going to scold him for being so careless of where he wandered off to…

The thought of Amaimon having left him was immediately pushed out of his mind as there was suddenly a tugging at the end of the chain Rin didn't think to have picked up, sending Rin stumbling forward.

"It wasn't meant to be a joke." Amaimon chimed happily, and gave the chain another good tug after taking two steps back, causing Rin to once again stumble forward.

"Stop that!" Amaimon tugged again, as if to show he didn't have to listen to the Satanic child.

"I should take you back to Gehenna with me…" Amaimon thought this over before he frowned, "That would cause for a lot of complications though, and I'm sure brother wouldn't be too pleased." Was he talking to himself? Rin stared at the insane, pointy-haired freak with wide, yet confused eyes, all the while tugging at his restraints uncomfortably.

"Where to take you then… I could just keep you locked up with Behemoth somewhere, but I'm afraid he would try to eat you!" He sighed, "If brother approved I would try to convince him to let you stay in his office… But then your brother could probably easily find you if he truly wanted to… And brother also has a policy." So long as Mephisto doesn't see anything, he won't stop Amaimon, which was good enough for him… but still, made this difficult.

"Choices, choices…" Amaimon tugged on the metal leash again, this time hard enough to send Rin flying. Satan's child smashed head first into a tree. He felt the wood crack beneath the pressure of his own face and he was unwilling to admit he was sure that his nose had broken on impact. It made him almost thankful for the fact that shortly after hitting the ground, the dark began to embrace him. Clouding his eyes as sleep hit him like a train.

Amaimon examined the limp body curiously for a moment before nudging it with his foot, before he dropped down to his knees and began to poke it. He got no response. "And brother thinks you're strong." Amaimon scoffed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Will continue. Possibly.<p> 


	2. Realization

So, yeah, I decided to _attempt_ to continue. I'm not good with stories with fanfiction, but I tried to keep it as in character as possible. By the way, if this goes on, it's not gonna be some fluffy thing... I mean, it's gonna be bad. I'm not a huge fan of happy-lovey-shit... So um. :T Yeah. Fair warning.  
>And I can honestly picture Amaimon basically raping someone's mind, blinking, then leaving them. Just for giggles.<p>

Oh, but seriously. If you're gonna review, you should give me ideas. :D preferably dark ideas. You'll get the idea once you finish reading. It won't be depressing for forever, maybe, but for now, yeah.

* * *

><p>Awareness hit him, and it hit him hard. Shortly after waking up, Rin began to notice the change in scenery surprisingly quickly. The walls were dark and dirty, and Rin could almost smell the dust in the air, making it difficult to comfortably breath without feeling the need to cough up a lung. He looked around and found himself to be laying on a sheet that was pointlessly spread out across the dirty wooden floor. It was cold, and dark, and Rin was pretty sure he was alone. The room, as dark as it was, was small and he was sure he would have been able to see something at this point if there were someone else with him. Rin sat there for a moment longer, wrapping the sheet he had been sleeping on moments ago around himself. He was feeling better, his stomach no longer hurt, and his nose was back to normal… but thinking about that brought him back to realization… Where was Amaimon? Rin immediately stood up and headed for the door across the tiny room, and within arms length of reaching the silver door knob, he was stopped by metal restraints. The collar that had been put on him earlier had yet to be taken off. Perfect. "This isn't funny!" Rin called out, and moments of silence followed. He looked around and began to hope for even a glimmer of light. It was too dark for his liking at this point. The fact he was all alone didn't help.<p>

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes into hours, and eventually for lack of anything better to do, Rin found his sheet, got to the floor, and curled up. This was not a funny joke, at all. But either way, he knew Shura and Yukio would find him in the end. Amaimon would get his ass kicked, Rin would get laughed at for awhile, then all would go on as usual.

Unfortunately, the laughter of Shura and his brothers lecturing wasn't what he woke up to. Instead he woke up to something wet, hot and slimy running up the side of his face. Rin blinked away the sleepiness and stared ahead, then he felt the same sensation for a second time. His eyes flickered and he looked up to find Amaimon standing over him, staring with those wide eyes that Rin found himself hating more and more every time he saw them. Silence stretched on and then Rin began to question what that he'd woken up to. He saw nothing that could relate until he began to really think about it and realization hit him. His cheek was still wet. "EW! What the fuck you, you disgusting fucker!" Rin began to roll about, scrubbing at his cheek with his hand as he tangled himself up in the chains that bound him to the room, ending up utterly disgusted and tied up in his own restraints, which didn't help the situation at all.

All the while, Amaimon stared at him, not seeming the least bit amused, but more just curious. "You wouldn't wake up, I thought you were dead, so I figured I would just eat you." It really irked Rin how blunt yet nonchalant Amaimon was about everything. Did he even consider the words that left his mouth? "Ugh, you sick freak! I'm not dead!" Rin whined and continued to roll around in his chains and continued to scrub at his cheek. God, he'd rather be bathed in holy water than licked by him.

The most awkward part of it all was how Amaimon stared, as if nothing he had done mattered at all. He was pretty sure he could picture the green haired demon burning down an entire village, only to end his night with indulging himself on a lollipop while eying all the burnt bodies and ashes. Amaimon was just… just weird! Rin stared at him, leaning up in his mess of chains and stared. And they stared at each other for a long time. Rin's face gradually grew brighter and redder, while Amaimon's stayed exactly the same. Was he even breathing? Were his eyes twitching? Was he doing ANYTHING? "What the fuck is your problem! Do you do anything? Are you ALIVE!" Rin finally burst and stood up, only to trip over himself and land face first into the mass of sheets that was just ahead.

And still, Amaimon stared, only now he was looking down at Satan's child with his head tilted to the side.

"I wanted to see if anyone would come for you." Amaimon said after ten more seconds of overwhelmingly awkward silence. Rin forced himself to look up at him, narrowing his eyes, though a small part of him was curious to if there would be an answer. His brows furrowed together, and finally, Amaimon smirked. "No one did." Rin wasn't sure why that upset him, but it kind of did. The demon's face considerably as he sat himself up and attempted to, as calmly as possible, untangle himself from his restraints.

"They don't know where I am, they're looking. Stop being an asshole." Rin mumbled, though he was still fired up and in the need to punch something… More specifically; Amaimon's face.

"No, I checked. I was looking around, and then I just went back to the dorms. They were there." Amaimon was chewing on the tip of one of his nails, before he seemed to pause and think, stopping to pick out a lollipop from his jacket pocket, unwrap it, and replace his nail with the piece of pink candy. He sucked on it for a moment before taking it out to speak, "And no, they didn't look worried." Rin blinked, slumping for but a moment before he shook his head."They just might not have noticed I was gone, when they notice they'll co-""You've been here for a day and a half." Amaimon quickly cut off, shaking his head as he mumbled through his lollipop. Rin blinked.

"That long! Why didn't you wake me up? I could have had a concussion or something!" Amaimon just stared at the young demon, one eyebrow raised. Rin didn't even bother to give the others facial expression any sort of response, "Besides, they probably just have faith in me. They think I'm stro-""But are you?" Amaimon stared some more, and tilted his head to the side. Rin could only blink at that question, standing up after finding himself to be for the most part, free from his chains.

"Did you kidnap me just to verbally harass me?" Rin stared at him, eyes slightly narrowed into an angered glare. He could feel his blood begin to boil the longer he stared into those dead eyes Amaimon owned.

The demon spent some moments sucking on what smelled to be a watermelon lollipop before shrugging, "I'unno. I don't know what I want to do with you yet. I got bored," He paused, licking his lips after pulling the lollipop from his mouth. He stared at it for a moment before he put it back into his mouth. CRACK. Rin couldn't help the flinch as Amaimon chewed upon the shards of candy, swallowing hard. What horrified Rin was the fact he then took the stick into his mouth, chewed and ate that as well. Rin blinked at him, but Amaimon didn't seem to notice, "I figured you'd be a prime source of entertainment." He finished with a shrug, stepping back.

"I'm really not that entertaining," If it were any other situation, Rin probably would have boasted about how much fun he could be… but right now just didn't seem like the right time to go bragging. "So you should take this shit off me and leave me alone." He snapped the slightest bit, and Amaimon finally sparked a grin. Though as much as Rin disliked the others blank stares, something about his lips turning upward even slightly was doubly creepy to the satanic child.

"I beg to differ." Amaimon said, licking his fingers as if to savor whatever little crumbs of candy he could find. Rin wasn't really listening though, more just going over the fact of how creepy the other was in his own head. "Though I honestly just wanted to know who cares about you, and why, I guess." Amaimon went on, "Everyone seems to interested in you, and while I do think you're fun to mess around with, you don't hold any qualities that are deemed overly interesting to people. You're surrounded by people who are… well, attempting to keep you safe, I suppose…." Rin rose his head to listen, his face scrunching up in frustration, "I mean, that girl with the weird hair and oversized chest- she took your blade. And your brother is continuously lecturing you not to use your flames…" He paused and seemed to think to himself for a moment before continuing, "Every day, you're surrounded by people whom you cannot reveal yourself to…" He nodded his head, "You were basically thrown into a death trap."

Rin's glare deepened, "Not intenti-"

"How do you know it's not intentional. You killed your father… or your foster-father. Whatever he is," Amaimon shrugged, "Your brother's a full on exorcist, and everyone surrounding you loathes demon kind." Amaimon began to pace, as if he was just beginning to realize this, and was thinking further and further on the matter of how fucked up Rin's situation was in reality, "How can you trust anyone for sure? Not even your own brother! You can't honestly believe he loves you the same way now that you resulted in the death of his father, and you're also a demon, something he was raised to kill…" Amaimon's face lighted up with knowledge, "Everyone wants you dead in all reality!" He grinned happily, and Rin could only imagine it was because he felt intelligent for figuring out his theory all on his own with no help. Rin however, was slowly and unwillingly taking in everything the other demon had to say… And it was terrible, because honestly? It made sense. He was a demon when it came down to it. Not only was a demon, but he was Satan's child… His brother, deep down even if he would never think to admit it, must have held some form of hate for him… And Shura, they weren't that close, and upon first meeting her, she quickly attempted to kill him. And his friends? They didn't even know! What if they did know? Rin would bet on the fact they would turn their back on him, as sad as it was to think.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Rin wasn't mad- he wasn't sure what he was. He felt empty. Completely and totally empty, and somewhat sick on top of that. His eyes were lowered to the floor, and he suddenly didn't care very much for where he was… He didn't care for what was happening. He wondered if what the demon above him was right though, if Yukio and Shura were aware of his absence and just took it as a good thing.

Amaimon blinked, "I thought I already told you? I got bored." Such a nonchalant way of going about things… He got bored, so it resulted in him kidnapping Rin and mentally abusing him until he found himself believing all the shitty things he was being told.

"Am I upsetting you?" Was that a serious question? Amaimon basically revealed to him the fact that everything around him might possibly just be one huge ball of fucked up lies, and how most of the people around him wouldn't mind if he was dead… And this moron was asking if he was upset? Though honestly, he wasn't just upset… Just… He didn't know what he was! Angry was one thing, angry, shocked, understanding, yet confused and yes, upset. He felt terrible. On one side he would understand why all his friends and Yukio would turn his back on him, and on the other side, he was hoping they weren't those type of people. That they would look past the fact he was a demon and the fuck ups from the past and just help and understand and try and push through it… Then he knew it was asking too much. From people who all strived to help rid the world against demonic menaces, Satan's son was probably pretty high up on that list of asses to kick.

"I feel like shit. If you were trying to accomplish the destruction of my overall mental health, you win, so can I leave now?" Rin had his eyes on the floor, and he could feel Amaimon's eyes on him, but suddenly he just felt numb. Suddenly, he wouldn't mind if Amaimon tried to kick him or lick him or whatever it was the other did when he was bored… He didn't care. About anything.

"Where would you leave to? Go home to those who haven't even cared?" Amaimon asked, through Rin heard honest curiosity in his voice opposed to just trying to ruin him further. Rin looked up at him, blank expression and all and shrugged. "Being here isn't that much healthier for me." Maybe he should let Yukio kill him, or better yet, kill himself. Wouldn't everyone be better off? He still didn't understand why he was still alive, even without Amaimon here to back up reasons for him to commit suicide, he still wondered what the purpose was… He was Satan born, yet it used to appear to him that so many people were trying to keep him alive! But now he saw otherwise… Rin slumped to the floor and sat himself there atop the messy sheets. The next thing Rin heard was foot steps followed by a closing of a door, and only then did he raise his head to find that he was alone again.

"So I guess I'm staying longer then?" Rin questioned, though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He stared at the closed door, then dropped his head.

* * *

><p>Was that horrible? Probably. The only reason I continued was because I got reviews to my own surprise. ; A; It made me feel warm and happy, so thank you to like the five of you. Haha. But if you made it this far, feel free to give me ideas for upcoming chapters please? :DD I would really appreciate it.<p> 


	3. Companionship

This chapter is... in all honesty, a pile of crap. I was basically just pulling every paragraph out of my ass, because I have no clue as to where to take this. :T But I like writing it, so... yeah. I don't want this to just be some sex-filled OOC shitty fanfiction though, which is probably why I'm having so much difficulty, but still. OH WELL.

Enjoy this poop.

Review and love and give ideas and I'll let Amaimon lick you too.

* * *

><p>Amaimon's goal hadn't been to send the others mind into ruins. Not that he cared, no, not at all… in fact he found the outcome of sharing his theories to be mildly amusing. The way the once fired up Rin suddenly began to sink further and further into his own thoughts, and how he slowly quieted down before shutting up completely. By the end he seemed to have lost all hope. What was his plan? He wasn't too positive. He just felt like he would burst if he didn't get that all out of him! Telling Mephisto hadn't been nearly as entertaining though. His brother simply stared, shrugged it off, and went on with his somewhat boring school-life. For a man who dressed so flamboyantly, he didn't do too many fun things.<p>

Which was why he needed a change. He was content with Behemoth, but the demon-pet did nothing but slobber and growl and it was clear he didn't make for very good conversation. Amaimon would get a stare at best and even that was pushing it. He needed something more humanoid, he supposed- something with a thought process and the ability to take in and understand information. It hadn't been his intention to keep Rin any longer than a day or two just for giggles, but after seeing how easy he was to mess around with? He just couldn't give him up yet!

As for Yukio and Shura, they were distracted. His theories were still in mind, but he might have lied just the slightest bit about their current whereabouts and their understanding of the situation. They did realize Rin was gone, and they did react, more than Amaimon told Rin they had. But the way the other seemed to lose the light in his eyes… It was too good of an opportunity to pass up!

He wasn't too sure what they were up to however, not the details. They were looking, kind of. They started within the woods where Amaimon had originally found Rin, though they really didn't have much of a path to follow. Amaimon had taking Rin out of town knowing it would be easier, and he wasn't so stupid to leave a trail of foot steps to follow. He knew Yukio and Shura weren't dumb, neither where the disgusting little exorcists that followed them, as hard as it was to admit.

This didn't blur Amaimon's theories though, no! Was it hard to believe that Yukio might just hate Rin deep down? And Shura, that was just too easy… Wasn't she supposed to just kill Rin anyways? Those friends weren't much better. The only reason they liked Rin was because of his goal to kill the man who made his birth possible! However, they weren't aware that Satan was his father, surely they would view him differently if that were the case.

Rin was essentially in a seriously fucked up situation, that's all Amaimon was getting at, and he figured, the least he could do was go ahead and make sure he was aware of it. He wasn't, and now he was. Didn't that make Amaimon a good person demon thing? He thought so. Besides, Rin never tried to prove him wrong… Well, he did, but Amaimon quickly dismissed anything he could have possibly said to back up the people that in the end probably weren't very good to him. Amaimon was a savior of sorts, wasn't he? He saved this poor, poor child from his terrible life! "I should be thanked," He mumbled through the sucking candy he was rolling around underneath is tongue. Behemoth grunted and stood up, bumping his leg clumsily. "You're thanking me?" Amaimon rose a hand and pet the others head carefully before he reached up and scratched at the side of his face with one long nail. "I know, I know." He muttered, Behemoth grunting in response before he tugged at his restraints. Amaimon pouted. "You hungry?" He asked, and earned another pull on his chain in response alongside a grunt. Amaimon nodded before something hit him. Realization. "Rin hasn't eaten in awhile…" Amaimon breathed, nibbling at the tip of his nail before he pulled his hand away and sighed. He patted at his pockets, feeling the bulges of his candy stash hidden away into his jacket. Was that good food? Candy? He had left Rin the night before to just be by himself, and hasn't visited him since. It was now nearing the end of the next day and it was now that Amaimon was realizing that he needed food. Amaimon did not want to clean up a body! Though he could always just eat it… The earth king sighed and he was faced with a problem. He was lazy, and he needed food. Real food, since according to Mephisto candy wasn't real food. Or food for that matter. Nothing but a delicious treat that should only be indulged on from time to time… Not eaten as a diet itself. Not that Amaimon cared.

So he went to Mephisto, because it seemed like the best thing to do. Of course upon showing up, he was asked if he had anything to do with the disappearance with older twin brother of Yukio. But… Rin didn't disappear, he was still visible, even if it was only to Amaimon, so he told him no. Then asked him for food. This earned Amaimon a number of weird looks from his older brother, and a couple of knowing ones as well. But as always, he figured so long as Rin didn't die, and Mephisto didn't see anything happening, he didn't really care. It wasn't like Amaimon was torturing him (Not physically anyways) and leaving him for dead… He was just talking with him! Amaimon wanted a companion, and as much as he loved Behemoth, he just needed something more. Rin was perfect! So after avoiding his brothers gaze and taking whatever food he could, he was off. Back to the building he left Rin in. Bags upon bags filled his hands as he walked his way straight into the room. He dropped it all upon the floor, and blinked when he heard a few things crack… "I wonder what the was…" He mumbled, more to himself than anything else, because looking up he found Rin facing the wall, curled up. He wasn't asleep though, he was just laying there. Amaimon could see his eyes opened, flickering open and shut every now and again. "I brought you food." Amaimon waited silently for a 'thank you', but one never came. A sound never came… Nothing ever came! The demon stared at his captive and bit his lip for a moment. "This isn't fun." Why wasn't he all jumpy and angry and fired up? Did what he say really hit him that hard? He supposed he should be satisfied with that, but he wasn't as amused anymore. Amaimon walked to where the others chain connected to the wall and unhooked it. He pulled it back and gave a good tug, sending Rin tumbling over a few times.

Satan's child landed on his back right before the Earth King, leaving him to stare right up at the demon. Amaimon stared back down at him, and the awkward silence stretched on. He was awaiting Rin to break it honestly, since he had a habit of doing so, but seconds turned into minutes, and it never came. The only sound that cracked the silence was Rin's stomach growling. "Food." Amaimon said, pointing to the bags of food with his foot. No movement, or sound. Did he break him or something? Was there an 'ON' button anywhere? Rin's tail was conveniently laying out, and taking the opportunity, Amaimon mercilessly stomped on it.

The shriek that could shatter any person ear drums erupted through the room but a second after, and Amaimon was left to stare as Rin got up on to his feet and gripped the abused appendage, smoothing it out in both of his hands before reaching the tuft of fur and pouting. "Sorry, I thought you were dead again." Amaimon excused his actions and took a step back to further examine the other, and he didn't very much like what he saw, but at least he got him moving a bit, which was nice.

"Did you break?" Amaimon finally asked, and the other demon only stared back at him, seeming more angry now, which was actually somewhat relieving.

"Can I just go?" Rin finally spoke, and Amaimon didn't like what he heard, so he chose to ignore it and just not answer it.

"Eat food." He pointed with one long nail to the bags of spilled, broken, and bagged food. Rin finally followed his pointed finger and stared.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked, and Amaimon pouted a bit as he approached the bags.

"Food. My brother gave it to me. You should eat it, 'cause I'm not really interested in cleaning up after you if you die." He said quite bluntly, and found Rin to be staring at him for a long while before he finally got down on to the floor and began to search the bags.

"I don't want any of it." And as if on cue, the others stomach growled angrily in protest, which ended in another awkward silence and brief staring contest shortly after.

"Eat something." Amaimon insisted, getting slightly irritated. Which was an accomplishment, since everything usually was viewed as a game to him. This, not so much. He seriously did not want Rin to die, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Mephisto! And surely that would create a big mess with Yukio and all those little exorcist people… Amaimon wasn't interested in trouble, he was just trying to have fun. A dead Rin wasn't fun. "I don't like being ignored, or denied. Eat food." Amaimon's aura considerably darkened, waiting for some sort of response, "I can always go back and visit that girl you seem so interested in. Maybe I'll cut off a finger and bring it back to you so you have something to cherish while you're here," He offered, smirking when Rin's head rose and he was given a glare. "Or your brother, maybe you'd like if I cut out his eyes and brought those to you?" Rin tensed and finally stood up, pulling back an arm and throwing a fist as hard as he could. Amaimon didn't bother moving, he let the others thrown connect, and stood there, blank of any expression while his face was punched in. Once, then twice, then a third time. It was then that Amaimon snapped and rose his leg, his knee connecting with the others gut, sending him across the room and smashing into the walls. Amaimon heard the wood crack under the others weight and watched as blue flames suddenly rose out of the boy. "Interesting." Amaimon noted, licking his lips.

Rin was growling as he stood up and ran at Amaimon, the earth king simply slid out of the clumsier demons way and watched as he fell over himself and smashed face first into the floor. The flames began to gradually die down and Amaimon was both shocked and disappointed at how quickly he gave up. "Is that a no, then?" He blinked, dropping his arms to his sides as he watched Rin push himself up into a sitting position. The corner of the Earth King's mouth twitched and slowly an amused grin rose up on to his face. Rin was breathing hard, digging his nails and finger tips into the wood until the point where Amaimon could smell the blood as the skin began to be cut by the old floor. It was silent for a few seconds before Rin started to scream and the flames shot out again, the boy standing and whirling around, this time landing a blow that actually threw Amaimon off his feet. The Earth King stumbled back and bumped into the wall, stopping himself against it before he duck and slid to the right to avoid a second blow that seemed to be coming. Rin landed his fist through the wall and screamed again, and Amaimon knew this was all just bottled up rage that was spilling out. Rin was bleeding from his arm and finger tips, but it didn't stop him from ripping his hand out of the wall and making another run at Amaimon, fast enough to the point where the chain connected to the metal collar wrapped around his neck was raised off the floor and whipped across the room, almost a dangerous weapon in itself since Amaimon didn't think to reconnect it to the wall. The next punch Rin threw was caught perfectly by Amaimon, who was giving the angered satanic demon a confused look, "Is this because you didn't like the food I brought?" He asked, only to receive a scream and growl in response before the hand he once held was ripped out of his grasp and a kick was thrown his way. Amaimon once again caught it. "Or is this about what I said yesterday, because I have a remedy for that." Amaimon said, and felt Rin seem to calm in his hold after a short moment. Didn't stop Amaimon from gripping the others limb tighter before he whipped him around and threw him into the opposing wall, earning a scream and a pained groan in response once the other demon hit the floor. "Curious?"

Rin was bleeding from the mouth, coughing as he rose his head to get a better look at the demon ahead of him. Amaimon was just going to judge from the silence that he was, "I mean, I doubt you'll ever reach the point of just killing all of them, regardless that is a good thought in itself, but you could always just stay here. If they don't want you, why go back… Or you can kill them. Or I can eat them." Amaimon shrugged.

"Shut the hell up, everything you said was absolute bullshit, and I don't believe-"

"Really, then how come I walked in and found you curled into a pathetic little ball, probably thinking over what I told you? Clearly you must find some of what I said reasonable, right?" Amaimon took a step forward and watched how Rin tensed up in response, spitting out a bit of blood on to the floor.

"So what? Yukio's family, even if he does hate me, he wouldn't abandon me." Rin piped up quite confidently, noticing how the food Amaimon had brought was now spilled over the floor, broken and dirty.

"What about Shura? You barely know her." Rin shrugged at that, but tried to keep a positive outlook. "And your friends? You already know they're goal in life is to get rid of threatening demons to help keep humans safe… Do you honestly think you're safe to be around?" Amaimon was pacing back and forth and it was clear to Rin he was beginning to start thinking up new things again, which only meant more emotional and mental destruction for him in the end.

"Stop, just stop. I get it. It's likely that at the end of the day, I'm being fucked over by people I thought were close to me. Just stop it." Rin almost wanted to start begging him as he felt the adrenaline drain from his body, and that empty feeling slowly started to creep back up.

"I'm just saying wouldn't it just be easier to stay away from them? If they see you as a problem, wouldn't it be better to get out of the way?" It was once again just honest curiosity on Amaimon's part, and Rin sensed that, even if he didn't completely understand what was so interesting about Rin's fuck up life to this crazy demon. "You can't honestly say you're ecstatic to see them after all the possibilities I told you of." Amaimon insisted as he approached the bleeding male, who was slowly bringing himself back up to his feet as he wiped the trail of saliva and blood from his chin. Still no answer. "Or I could just turn this experience into something educational. Brother is always saying how much you have to learn, and I do have to agree. You're careless and stupid and a terrible, absolutely horrible demon." Amaimon shook his head and Rin's eyes narrowed. Before he knew what was happening, Amaimon's hand was tightened around the already pained appendage that flickered about behind Satan's child, and was giving it a harsh tug.

A screech was heard as Amaimon threw Rin to the side by the tuft of hair at the end of his tail. The demonic child growled as he quickly sat up and let his tail fall into his lap, once again smoothing out the fur and easing the pain. "What the fuck is with you and doing that!" Amaimon was behind him, bent over and staring at the other with his hands holding on to his shoulders. All Rin could really wonder was how the blood was not rushing to the others face, but he didn't question it.

"I'm just showing you how… um…. Stupid, you are. Yeah, that's the word. Stupid." Rin flinched, then glared a bit. "Do you deny it? If your tail is in so much pain, hide it. Even when there's no one to hide it from." As if for example, Amaimon leaned back and allowed the thin appendage to slither out the back of his pants and begin to flick lazily back and forth before resting over Rin's shoulder. The younger demon sneezed as the tuft of hair was ran under his nose, quickly pushing it away and rolling away from the other. Amaimon stood himself up right and put his hands on his hips, allowing his tail to return to its appropriate hiding place. "You also lose your temper very qui-"

"Don't even go there. It's a good thing to show emotion, staring blankly at everything like nothings happening doesn't exactly work." Amaimon blinked at the others accusation, tilting his head to the side.

"Where'd that come? I don't stare blankly…" He defended himself, and Rin quickly stood up, staring at him. He wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but he wasn't about to even comment.

"Either way, I'm not your pet. Everything you said is bullshit, and I'm leaving." He said as he walked past the other demon, only to receive a sharp tug on his chain. Though he was kind of thankful it was the chain and not his tail, but as if just in case, his tail quickly slithered around his waist and locked itself around his body.

"I don't think you understand who the stronger one is here." Amaimon let out a low growl, and it put Rin on edge as he was suddenly pulled backward, the chain once again given a harsh tug, this time making Rin stumble back, only to fall flat on to the ground. Times like these he wasn't sure who Amaimon was. At times he viewed him as some sort of spoiled brat with an obsession with candy, and now he was just going to assume he was over all just psychotic. "Maybe I'll just turn you into a second pet, I've been looking for a new companion anyways." Amaimon suggested, but Rin honestly wasn't sure if he was just talking to himself or to Rin directly. His eyes were straying away, looking around the dirty room, wide and tired-looking as they usually were. Amaimon definitely seemed amused by the idea, though.

Hey, maybe it would be educational for Rin though! Which would make his return better since if Mephisto found out where he had been, he wouldn't get in as much trouble… since, well, Rin would be a better demon for it. Even if he came out battered and emotionally broken. Demons had to face all sorts of hardships, he just figured he'd start to really show Rin that. "I'm not nice to my pets unless they're nice to me." He said as he landed a foot against the others face, sending him tumbling across the floor, tangling himself in his restraints and across the mess of food that had once been… remotely organized within heaps of bags. Not that Amaimon cared, the food hadn't been meant for him anyways, Rin was the one who would have to eat it. Amaimon silently took the end of the chain and hooked it back to the wall, licking his lips. The younger demon snarled as he got up after untangling himself.

"I'm not a fucking dog." The boy roared, and Amaimon found himself smirking a bit, as he quickly approached the other male, only to grasp him by his dirty and somewhat torn clothing and yank him forward. Amaimon's mouth opened wide and his long, somewhat pointed tongue lolled out before he ran it over the length of the others cheek. Rin gagged and pushed only to be pulled closer as Amaimon licked up to his forehead before pulling away. The others disgusted expression was enough to make Amaimon happy as he released him and started for the door. "Your foods on the floor. Enjoy."

* * *

><p>If you made it this far... Damn, you're good. Haha, I dunno, this was... terrible. :T But yeah. Sorry! I love to be given ideas, and maybe if you give me just tips on what to improve and shit like that. So yes please.<p> 


	4. Break

Gonna edit this tomorrow. So tired while finishing this up/uploading. You can probably tell where I got exhausted.

Oh, and for the person who mentioned Stockholm Syndrome, thank you, you inspired me. xD I'm too tired to find your name right now, but I'll probably give you credit later. I will more than likely throw it into that direction at some point.

This is a short chapter by the way, because I just wanted to write up something real quick 'cause I like updating.

Thank you to all those who reviewed. You're aaaall so nice! 3 3 3

I'll write something better to express my love to all of you in the morning. 3

* * *

><p>A week and two days, and no one came for him. Each day he was forced to listen to Amaimon go on about his thoughts, some of which weren't even related back to Rin, but just simple little things that would pop into the demons head. He would remind him from time to time how long he'd been his captive, as if to show how right he might have been about Yukio and Shura and all his friends. Rin was slowly beginning to realize this wasn't as simple as he thought it would be at first. At first he thought that Yukio would find him, he would get shit for how bad he fucked up, and things would go back to normal. But it was going on a week and a half and Rin was losing faith!<p>

Each time he was visited by the overly psychotic candy addict, he began to just look and feel more dead. After those first few days with Amaimon, however, Rin couldn't stop thinking about what he said. Regardless he insisted it was all bull shit and lies and crazy theories that weren't true… Right about now? Rin wasn't too sure. Amaimon truly wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't nice… When first seeing the demon he didn't seem like that much of a threat, but it reached a point where if Rin tried to defend himself or Yuki or Shura or any of his friends they would get into a fight… And when Rin said fights? He actually meant he got the shit kicked out of him. It got the point where the room he'd originally been in was destroyed and he had to go to another one within the building he was inside.

It really hit Rin, that without Kurikara… He wasn't much of anything. Nothing but an out of control teenager with anger issues. He was bruised and cut up and that didn't stop Amaimon from spilling his innermost thoughts to him every time he got bored. Apparently Rin was turning into his therapist of sorts for the other demon. He listened to him every day talk about his life, his day, his feelings, and anything related. Of course sometimes he would jump back to what brought Rin here to begin with. His theories of his overall life. Father Fujimoto and how he might have just been heartlessly raising him a weapon instead of a son- but that much had actually been told to him by Mephisto, so he was just going along with that. Seemed probable though. The man was an exorcist, no… He was the paladin! So why would he raise Rin, the son of Satan, for any other reason but to end Satan himself? Of course Amaimon wasn't exactly knowledgeable on human emotions and how or what Shirou might have felt for his son, Rin. But without emotions being thrown into it, the man having raised Rin for his own selfish needs seemed like it was very much possible. And Yukio was an accomplice, raised under Shirou's hand, to follow his foot steps even after his death. An exorcist. And who was Rin? A demon… He wasn't sure how Rin didn't figure it out earlier, but Amaimon still thought in a way he was helping. Regardless as the days went on, Rin seemed to just further lose that light in his eyes.

Walking in on him now, it was like walking in on what seemed to literally be a dead body. The new room was very much like the old one, only this one wasn't covered in garbage and blood and was free from any breaking in the wood. Rin had quickly given up the idea of fighting it seemed after coming to this room, and Amaimon was happy, because he didn't want another room to be ruined! Rin should be happy though, this time he made sure the room had a bed! Which was good, right?

Rin spent all his alone time sleeping in said bed though. Laying in it, sleeping in it, thinking in it… He never left it unless he was lashing out, in which case said bed ended up being stained with blood. Amaimon originally never thought he'd end up physically abusing him, then again, he didn't think he would be mentally abusing him either. Hell, he didn't think he would be keeping him this long at all! He was supposed to take him, scare him a bit, then let Yukio come and take him back. This just ended up all different than he had originally intended. Not that he cared, this was better than what he would hope for. Rin wasn't a slave though, slaves did things, all Rin did was lay around, he was more some sort of pet rock… Which wasn't what he wanted, because he was beginning to realize he got more of a response out of Behemoth than Rin… which was somewhat terrible.

Days went on and it was going on three weeks as Amaimon paid his next visit, boots clicking against wooden flooring as he walked along it, the slobbering, grunting Behemoth following close behind by it's restraints as Amaimon guided it by the chain collar that was made of the same material that Rin's chains were made of. Behemoth burst through the door before Amaimon could pull him to a stop, sniffing out Satan's son as it began to drool and growl through it's muzzle. Rin looked over his shoulders, eyes dead as he stared at the demonic beast of a pet. Was that how he was viewed as? A pet? Before he knew it the slobbering beast was on top of him, trying to fit its tongue through his muzzle to either lick him or taste him or just eat him he wasn't sure. Either way, Rin wasn't having it, and wasted no time at all to raise a foot out from underneath the large demon and kick it right in the face. He watched as it fell off and hit the floor with a loud thud, Amaimon blinking in response. The demon was whimpering and growling at the same time, circling the ground that it fell on top of as if wondering what to do next. "That wasn't nice…" Amaimon sighed, bending to pet the injured demons head before he began to tug him out of the room. Amaimon's pet was placed in the opposing room before he returned and closed the door. Rin was back to facing the wall, curled up in his blood stained and dirty sheets with his eyes closed. Rin had started to refuse to eat, leaving a pile of slowly rotting food around the corners of the room where Amaimon had originally set them. He had more food on him this time in a bag he held with his right hand. Inside was a container sealed shut with cold chicken noodle soup. Mephisto had it lying around so he figured it would be easier to just take and bring it for him.

Amaimon was on top of the bed in a second and opening up the bag to get out the container and a spoon from his pocket, setting it down in front of Rin's stomach. The younger demon's tail flickered before dying again and falling lifelessly on to his bed. Rin barely looked at it before closing his eyes again and just ignoring the other. Amaimon hated that almost as much as when Rin would fight him… No, he hated it more. Because fighting was just a form of playing, which entertained Amaimon… but this. This was just disrespectful and annoying on so many levels. "Eat it."Amaimon insisted, nudging the other. He gained no response, so he figured he would just add to the blood stains on the sheets.

He rolled up the others pant leg, his fingernails clicking together threateningly before he stabbed them into the others calf, listening to the scream he got in response before Rin shot up, lunging and clawing at he Earth King as blue flames began to engulf him. Amaimon took a moment to stare before he gripped the youths shoulders and spun them over until he was pinning them. This earned the green haired demon an unexpected and rough kick to the groin that sent him falling over on to his side with a soft grunt. Rin snarled as he snapped up on to his feet and threw a leg back to kick Amaimon with. The demon recovered quickly from his unfortunate blow to the crotch and caught the others incoming leg. There was a sickening crack that followed, and the next thing he knew it, Rin was on the ground, rolling around, crying, screaming. Rin's ankle was at an unfortunate angle, and sure it would heal but it wouldn't be any more pleasant than it had been when Amaimon broke it. Amaimon could hear the bone begin to go back into place as Rin continued to scream louder. Amaimon back handed the youth to shut him up before he grasped his ankle and snapped it back into place so it could heal properly, and he could almost hear the broken bones within grind together before beginning to heal themselves. Rin was writhing in pain, clawing at the ground, growling, screaming, wishing death in the utmost horrible ways upon Amaimon, and the green haired man could only smile.

Eventually everything calmed down, and Rin was left breathing heavily on the floor with his foot resting in Amaimon's lap, healed for the most part short of what Amaimon could imagine some sever soreness. That couldn't be helped right away though. "Maybe I should start breaking bones. Maybe finger after finger…" He seemed to briefly consider the idea before Rin shot up with a pleading look in his eyes. His cheek was red from where Amaimon had hit him, seeming to have bruised, but even that looked like it was fading rather quickly as the others healing process took its course. "No, don't!" Rin finally piped up, and Amaimon felt extremely successful. Three weeks passed and he finally found a way to make Rin beg. It was kind of like training a dog, they pee on the carpet, you stick their nose in it until they figure out they're not supposed to piss there. Rin keeps ignoring him, so maybe every time he does, he'll just break a finger or something to show he shouldn't be doing that. Seemed reasonable in Amaimon's mind.

"But you're so fragile." He breathed, almost amused by the fact it seemed as he threw the others foot off him and pushed himself up to stand. He honestly wondered what else he could break without killing him. A full leg? Could he break his neck? Collarbone? What was too much and what was too little? Amaimon was now finding himself to be purely curious of the others body. He felt like a kid in a candy store! Though granted if that were the actual case he'd probably be even happier. Speaking of which, Amaimon reached into his pocket and got out a wrapped piece of lemon candy and tore through the wrapping and threw it into his mouth before he stepped back. "Eat your food." He demanded before leaving the room, amused when he heard Rin climb on to the bed and begin to fumble with the soups packaging.

* * *

><p>I shall now go pass out. :D Thank you for reading. As always, your ideas are very much appreciated and I take everything into consideration.<p> 


	5. Thank you! 3

AUTHORS NOTE:

PFFFFFT, you're all impossibly nice. ; A; I died for awhile, not sure why… but seeing all the reviews just lit up my sleepless light. And I promise because of all your loving reviews I'll get to an update soon… I have like, one paragraph from a week ago typed out, though, so I'll just add to it at some point tomorrow maybe~! Sorry there is no update now… It's four in the morning and I jut decided to check Fan Fic. And the I found all the reviews and got filled with joy. 'Cause people are awesome. Well, you guys, anyways. Ideas I like that people have posted and probably will use (thank you to everyone, by the way)

Stockholm Syndrome being number one, yes.

Branding Rin.

Crazy demon sex (because when is that NOT good? Pfffft.)

Taking Rin out for a walk on the leash, because that's just fuckin' funny.

Rin possibly being saved, and then willingly returning to his captor because of the new found mental disorder.

Thank you for all the support though! 3 I really didn't expect it. I'll try my best to type something up sooner rather than later. 3


	6. Beg Me

Okay, finally an update. I just really wanted to get one out of there because all the support was really nice and I wasn't expecting it... but yes, Rin and Amaimon seem like the perfect, and most awesome couple to me. Next to Amaimon and Shima- hell, anyone with Amaimon is awesome to me.

Well, I hope you enjoy! And I intend on fixing any mistakes later on. :D

As usual, ideas are loved and thank you to all those who helped with the ideas, and thank you to whoever posted the idea about branding. (: Amaimon enjoyed that.

* * *

><p>Yukio paced back and forth, head in his hands. Why is that no one could do anything right? No one was helping, or trying as hard as they could? Three weeks, and there was absolutely no sign of his missing brother, or any sort of clues as to where he could have gone. Did he run away? Was he taken? There were a lot of people that wanted him, a lot of people that wanted him dead as well. He was reminded of this every single day since his brothers disappearance, and every single day it only hit Yukio harder and harder. Class wasn't the same without Rin's angry yet amusing commentary on everything that was said during class time. Bon wasn't as angry anymore, but he wasn't happy either, Shiemi spent most of her time with her head down, and the other students just didn't talk at all. Because they all knew things were different. Yukio would have loved to know something, anything though. Just knowing that one day Rin was here and the next he wasn't was extremely unsettling for not only him by his friends and even Shura! The woman tried not to show it but at times Yukio could catch that worried look on her face.<p>

None of them new anything, which was why it was a lot scarier… Even Mephisto knew nothing- or that was what Yukio was constantly told. He could never be too sure with that man in all honesty…

Everyone was feeling very bad however, that nothing could be done. For a short while Yukio thought that perhaps Rin had just ran away, there were no signs he could have been taken! There wasn't even the slightest path to follow. Though he didn't understand why he would possibly run from all this. A male so determined as his old twin brother, just running away from his goal of being an exorcist? He wouldn't ever! And he was sure he, and everyone else knew it. But it didn't help them, any of them, in the least. Even Shura was at a loss for what to do. Neither he nor her wanted to even suggest that perhaps he'd been dragged to Gahenna though… That taking their eyes off of him for one second too long had ended with his capture. Yukio of course had this thought flitting through his mind every day his brother hadn't returned… it was a scary thing to think about.

"Please turn your books to pages 32-"

"Where the fuck is Rin? It's been almost a month." Yukio tensed up at the sound of Bon's voice, raising his head and reaching up to pus his glasses up his nose. "You haven't said a word about him, and I haven't seen him anywhere." Shiemi lowered her head further, and Yukio just sighed.

"Rin is currently missing." He answered flatly, and lowered his head, "We're having exorcists search for him, but my brothers absence is of no concern to you, and it would be best you just focus on your studies. As I was saying, please turn to pa-"

"But we're his friends, it's wrong to do nothing." The paled pink haired male pointed out, his voice nonchalant as it usually was as he rested his head in his hands and sighed. "I say we help. Make it a mission. Find Rin." Yukio let out a harsh sigh and rubbed at his eyes behind his glasses. They were all so stubborn when they set their minds to something.

"Take a class vote, majority rules. Who wants to go and help find Rin?" Everyone in the classroom, including Izumo rose their hands. Yukio would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit surprised with the outcome of the vote- considering Rin was so out of line with a lot of them he expected at least a hand or two to stay down… but it made him smile just the slightest bit.

"I'm happy to hear you're all very stuck on trying to help and find my brother, but I'm not so sure Sir Pheles would agree." He sighed, "Let me talk to him, and if he agrees… Then I'll gladly set up a day where we start our search." Hopefully by then, they would have some sort of lead, and hopefully there wouldn't be any bad news.

"Sick fuck!" Rin shrieked as the demons nails sliced down his leg, tearing the skin along the way, making for a straight, clean line. Blood ran out and stained the bed beneath him further, and he wondered if it was healthy if he let the sheets stay the way they were. Should he change them? Rin was shouting more as he did another line right next to that, watching the flesh break beneath the pressure of his nail, cutting like ribbon. He stopped at two lines, and watched as they healed one after the other, the skin pulling itself together before his eyes, slowly but surely healing Rin. "You're healing a lot more slowly lately." He noted quietly, flinching as the foot he had been holding on to moments before to proceed in his cutting of the others leg, was suddenly pressed to his face. He heard something crack and he was almost certain it was his own noise.

He could only blink those tired-looking eyes of his before sighing and gripping the others limb before twisting it in an off direction, listening to the sickening crack as something inside the others leg snapped. Rin shrieked and writhed in pain. Amaimon had to admit he was shocked he was still fighting when he knew very clearly that if he did, something was going to get broken. He was brave, but sometimes bravery was easily mixed up with stupidity. Rin was definitely the latter, in Amaimon's opinion. Rin was getting angrier though. The demon was going through phases, he noticed, at first he just gave up, then he went through a good week of denial, and now he was just angry. All the time. Angry enough to fight, angry enough to try and kill him, regardless he knew in his condition he wouldn't win. There were moments where flames as blue as the oceam would burst out in all it's glory, and Amaimon couldn't help but be amazed. Those flames were so much like Father's, so beautiful, so dangerous. Yet, at the same time, so disappointing. The demon didn't know how to use them, he was nothing but an out of control monster who lost his mind whenever those flames sparked.

Rin would thrash and punch blindly, biting and scratching until Amaimon grew tired and smashed some sense into that thick skull of his. Rin, very recently had actually managed to break his chains for the first time. Amaimon had used the same chains on him as he did on Behemoth because they were especially made from the bones of stronger demons that had passed a long, long time ago… It just went to show how much strength Rin had in him when he lost it. He was still trying to figure out a way to get him back for breaking such expensive and special chains though. Sure, he could just get more from Mephisto at some point and claim that Behemoth had broken his after biting them too much, but he just felt like punishment was in order.

Today, he had a plan. Besides, in a weird way Rin was his, so he might as well show it. He had heard some interesting things from Mephisto, about what owners of farms did to their cattle to show ownership… And it sounded like a pretty damned good idea. But he just didn't know what to use exactly. Branding was a permanent thing! And if he was going to burn anything into that boys skin it had to be something Amaimon liked.

While Rin slept off the pain of that morning, Rin was down stairs, bending forks into letters and molding them together. It ended up looking like a child's hand writing, in all honesty, the words messily spelled out 'Earth King', crooked lettering, with a backwards letter here and there. Amaimon was too lazy to fix it, but it got the point across and surely it would make for some awkward conversation with his brother… If he ever saw him again, that is. Around afternoon time he brought the tools he'd need up stairs. Rin was still asleep, tired from their previous activities as he got out the blow torch. He held on to it, and without worry of burning his own skin began to torch the metal nonchalantly. The noise of the flame blowing out must have woken up the other, because he could see a dark head of disheveled hair moving out of the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and blinked at the male, who was staring almost curiously at him. He just looked back to the burning metal that was turning a pretty shade of orange, and he stopped when hew as pretty sure it was almost melting together and making the sign even harder to read than it already was.

Without a second thought he pounced the sleeping Rin and turned him over, raising his shirt and pushing down his pants to reveal the pale skin of his rear. Looked almost too nice to mess up, but oh well! Amaimon pressed down hard with the metal forks and listened as the skin sizzled beneath the heat. Rin began to shriek as he usually did, his screams starting to make even Amaimon's ears hurt. He grabbed both his arms with his free hand and pinned them painfully behind his back, twisting one of his wrists further and further the more he screamed until it finally snapped. He only screamed more, but that should be expected. He held the brand there for a few more seconds before pulling back to eye his handiwork. In dark red, the rising skin formed the brand almost perfectly, not too big and not too small, upon the upper left cheek of the others ass. Rin was stifling cries at this point, as his wrist began to crack and slide slowly back into place. Amaimon couldn't have that! He gripped the healing appendage and quickly twisted back into its previously broken state, feeling the male beneath him flinch and cringe before he started to whimper from the pain. Amaimon was too busy eying the forming letters on the others body, that grew more red and more defined looking the longer he stared. He dropped the burning metal to the floor. "I wonder if this will heal." Amaimon was curious, but it was why he brought extra backup to ensure it stayed. He cracked Rin's wrist once more for extra insurance before slipping off of him and reaching under the bed where he snatched out a plastic bag he'd brought with him. Inside were bottles with clear liquid, along with large, thick yellow gloves, and a

few extra forks and knives that he didn't need but figured he would bring anyways. He took out one of the knifes, the gloves, and the clear bottle before jumping Rin again and straddling his legs. Rin was cradling his wrist to his chest as Amaimon pulled his gloves on and opened up the bottle of what looked to be normal water. He dipped the knife inside and examined it, his nose twitching before crinkling at the bridge. "Exorcists are cruel." He mumbled shortly before pressing the point of the eating utensil to the branding, watching as the skin rose further and sizzled audibly. Rin began to cry, as Amaimon trailed the knife lightly down the letters on his ass, a trail of holy water following. He would dip the knife every so often and repeat until he finished the entire brand and Rin was just writhing in pain beneath him.

It hurt. It hurt so much. Rin couldn't take it, he was blinded by the hot, white pain that shrouded his vision now as he buried his face into his dirty, bloodied pillow, his wrist cracking into place. He didn't even have it in him to fight back! Something was tugging at his neck, the collar part of the metal chain he had failed to break was being tugged on as Amaimon pulled him back. Next he felt something hot and slimy running up the side of his neck that just made him shiver, turning to find the others tongue lolling out of his mouth. "A demon's senses are heightened, you know that?" Amaimon breathed shortly after pulling his tongue back into his mouth. Rin just shuddered and closed his eyes, turning his head away. "Easily related back to predatory animals- smell fear, taste fear." Amaimon pressed his forehead to the side of the others face, pulling at the others chain again, hearing his back crack softly beneath Amaimon's weight and the tugging of the collar. "What happened to not being afraid?" Amaimon's lips pulled back into that smile Rin just learned to hate with all his heart. It was simply creepy and mischievous, and it meant he was up to no good… But then again, there was never a time the Earth King was doing any kind of good, honestly. None of this was good.

"You're s-such a sick fuck." Rin hissed out, his voice breaking mid-way as a whimper crept out of his throat against his will. Amaimon's grin simply grew.

"Stop crying. Makes you look ugly." Satan's son flinched at the insult and turned his head to glare at him. "As if my smell and this room w-wasn't enough of a turn off, it was my crying that ma-made me ugly to you." Rin shot back with a glare, his eyes seeming to take on a lighter shade of blue as anger set in. Amaimon pursed his lips and leaned back. Rin was right, honestly… He smelled bad, and the fact he had just burned his back created a whole new scent. "I suppose it would be healthy for you to get into a shower…"

And by shower, Amaimon meant a hosing down. He had taken Rin down stairs, outside and around the back of the old, run down building and tied him up using part of Behemoth's chain to hold him there. And from that point, he got a hose, and he was sure the moment Rin saw that he regretted asking for a shower. He was forced to strip down until he was naked, which was extremely uncomfortable considering he was outside and it was a bit chilly as is. The water was at a high pressure, cold and didn't make his wounded body feel good at all. If anything it only created more bruises from the way it was hitting his skinny, pale flesh. Amaimon ran it over his entire body mercilessly. Cleaning what speck of grime he could spot from where he stood, and only stopping when he felt like he had done it for long enough. He shut the water and eyed the trembling stack of limbs as Rin clutch his arms to his body and shivered violently as he leaned against the building for support. "S-stop!" Rin cried out. Amaimon had been intending on doing just that, but he didn't take orders from Rin! So, he started the water again and started to spray him off some more, hearing Rin shriek for him to stop behind the sound of the water gushing out. "P-please! Stop! Please!" Rin started to cry and Amaimon shut the water off, that grin plastered to his face. God, did he he [I]hate[/I] that grin. He just wanted to cut it off his stupid face!

"Was saying please so hard?" Amaimon pursed his lips as he dropped the house and approached the trembling body, gripping the collar attached to his neck and beginning to drag him around to the front of the building.

"W-what are you doing! I'm naked!" Rin whined as he was pulled into the building, "My clothes are back there!" Amaimon hummed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll bring you new ones…" At some point, if he remembered. Besides, it wasn't like he would die if he went a few days naked. Besides, those clothes smell, and that ruined the point of the "shower"! Why would he just put him in dirty clothes after cleaning him? In Amaimon's mind it made perfect sense as he dragged him up the stairs, listening as he gagged and choked while being dragged all the way across the floor and into the room, being tossed down on to the bed. See! Amaimon could be a nice person! He showered him, made him clean again… And even stopped when the other asked him nicely. He wasn't sure why Mephisto claimed taking care of an actual person was hard!

A good few months ago Amaimon had questioned his brother about possibly taking someone captive, though he had someone else in mind, like that tiny, busty blonde girl, or that pink haired boy… Rin had been the last thing on his mind he would possibly take. He had wanted a human! But honestly? He wasn't disappointed with his choice. Rin was feisty and filled with energy, and just breaking him down to nothing but a hopeless heap of limbs as he currently was? It was one of the most satisfying accomplishments ever. He stared at the body, naked and shivering as Rin curled into himself and attempted to seek warmth from the dirtied sheets beneath him, clinging to them and clutching to his pillow. To think, just a few weeks ago this same male was running his mouth and swinging a sword around at him at Mephisto's amusement park. He was still somewhat angry he had been blamed for that decapitated statue of his dear brother. Amaimon shrugged off his jacket and waved it out, the long, cut up yet still perfectly warm pice of clothing was held out to Rin, dangled above his head. "Want my jacket?"

There was no answer, Rin just tightly held himself and turned his head futher into the mattress. Amaimon lowered the piece of clothing and began to let it touch the others still wet, shivering body. "You can have it if you ask." Amaimon said.

"Can I have your jacket?" Rin immediately said, but Amaimon shook his head, his pointy hair swaying with the motion.

"Ask politely." He urged and raised the jacket above the others reach when the satanic child made a grab for it. He heard a soft growl from the other, and shook his head.

"Fuck off." the other male hissed, and Amaimon just smirked and set it atop the other. "I know you want it." Oh, and he was right. Rin wanted it. Hell, he needed it! He was shivering and he felt like he was going to just fall freeze to death! But asking was hard enough, but asking politely? There was a stretch of silence that Amaimon continued to wave his jacket around during until he finally broke. "P-please… can I have your jacket?" Amiamon blinked.

"I couldn't quite hear that first word…"

"PLEASE." Rin shouted, angry. And even that didn't quite do it for Amaimon.

"That wasn't nice. Beg me." Amiamon smirked and he noticed how Rin immediately tensed up, turning his head enough to glare at the man who was dangling the only possible source of warmth in the room being offered to him at the moment.

"Please. Please give me the stupid. Fucking. Jacket." Rin hissed out and Amaimon shook his head, sighing.

"If that's how you're gonna be, I won't give you anything." Amaimon pulled the jacket back and began to put it on, and right away Rin got nervous, his shaking body sitting itself up

"N-no! Okay, I'm sorry. Ple-please can I have the jacket?" His voice shook, and Amaimon paused with putting his jacket on. Rin was very amusing like that, honestly. So, he took his jacket off and threw it at him. "I'll be back later~." Amaimon cooed as he exited through the door and slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Review and what not. Thank you so much. (:<p> 


	7. Insomniac

Yay, another update. 8D I'm doing good on being persistent... but I don't expect for it to last long, haha. Thank you all for the reviews and everything, though!  
>To CheatersBaby: Thank you for all the ideas, I intend on putting a lot of them to good use! Thank you so much for the help.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's absolutely beautiful to see all of Rin's little friends working together for his benefit~!" Mephisto twirled in place and stopped to face the group of Exwires before him, who all stared, all of them giving him a look of confusion and horror… Except for Shiemi, who stared with shimmering eyes with her hands clasped together in front of her. Such a darling. "However, as much as I appreciate your trying to help, there's plenty of exorcists already working on-"<p>

"That doesn't mean there can't be extra help provided by us." Bon piped up, his brows furrowed together, clearly angry for whatever reason. Every had been convinced the blonde-streaked male had hated the boy! But he supposed he shouldn't questioning it. Instead, Mephisto just sighed and shook his head.

"Regardless, there aren't any clues as to where he went, or if anyone took him, and if so, where they took him to." The purple haired demon set his umbrella down and leaned against it, putting one foot in front of the other as he stood there. "I agree this is a serious matter, and should be taken seriously… But, there are enough exorcists working on finding him, and there is nothing any of you can do to provide anymore assistance." He breathed, and looked out upon the disappointed faces, smirking a bit in response, "The most you can do, is sit in class, listen to your teacher, and hope for the best."

Did he completely believe all of them would do just that? Of course not! But, so long as he didn't see them do it, he didn't have to say anything about it, and didn't have to stop them. It was the same rule he had with his brother. So long as he didn't see Rin in his care? He didn't have to say, or do anything about it. It made him a terrible person in a sense, but he honestly didn't care too much. Amaimon would never kill Rin, he knew that much, the boy was rough, but he knew how to take care of his toys! Or maybe he was just giving him too much credit- either way, he knew nothing! And refused to think any more of it.

However, later that day that spiky-green-haired male had paid him. The sleeves of his striped, pale-pink shirt were rolled up past his elbows, hands tucked into his pants with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. "Shocked to see you today, Amaimon." He admitted, a grin spreading across his face as the tinier male approached him, perching himself up in the seat across from him.

"I need a favor." The Earth King mumbled past his lollipop, watching as his older brother quirked an eyebrow and waited. "Behemoth finally broke his chains."

"Oh? Finally all that chewing paid off, huh?" Mephisto played along, chuckling softly as he leaned forward as his brothers long black nails hovered over the candy bowl. He made quick work to snatch it right from his brothers grasp and hold it in his lap, watching as Amaimon blinked before giving a thoroughly disappointed look, giving it up and just sitting back. "Well, I'll get to getting you some new ones, but in the meantime I have some news of my own," Now it was Amaimon's turn to be curious, "The exorcists are looking for Rin all over… And I have a feeling his friends are now starting to look." He explained, watching Amaimon closely. It was rare the demon showed any twitch of emotion, but it was easy to catch when he did. The corner of Amaimon's mouth lifted then dropped quickly and he tilted his head to the side.

"Does this news pertain to me at all?" Mephisto shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just thought I would let you know."

The news didn't scare him, honestly. Amaimon may seem like an idiot, but that couldn't be further from the truth. The only thing that could be find possibly linked to Rin's disappearance were the few broken trees and the pushed up ground that had rose in brief fight between Rin and Amaimon until he finally knocked the poor thing out and carried him away. At the rate they were going? Rin would never be found! Which… he honestly didn't care too much about. Meant more time uninterrupted with Satan's child. Each day was just more and more entertaining, if that was the way it was going to remain, well, he would like to be able to enjoy it without pesky exorcists knocking at his door. Or, rather, just bursting through it… either way he was confident that wouldn't be happening too terribly soon.

After a day's worth of spying upon the pathetic things, he was almost sure of that. They were wandering aimlessly in the forest, looking for clues they would never find. Hell, he even decided to have some fun and have Behemoth pick some off for lunch. He was confident none of them saw him though, except for the ones he killed. Then ate… Needless to say those wouldn't be a problem for him. He'd been watching as the exorcists retreated from the woodlands though, getting into a clearer area where they could better see, unknowingly being watched from above. Behemoth had had his fill, lying on his back in a nearby bush while the meals that got away stood themselves ready in a clearing, bottles of holy water and guns readied. Amaimon would have decided to have some fun, maybe play with them a bit… but he honestly didn't want to risk the chance of giving them a hint by showing his face… Hell, shouldn't they have already gotten some sort of an idea? He showed himself a good week before Rin's disappearance… It was the fault for their own stupidity for not piecing things together!

But, not all of the exorcists were as stupid as Amaimon made them out to be. Shura had thought of it, and shared it with Yukio who thought it to be likely. Amaimon had only been around so much and upon first glance seemed especially interested in Rin. So, they were looking into it. They questioned Mephisto thoroughly, but everything was easily dismissed by the man who quite simply wanted no part in any of it. He knew nothing. Nothing at all! So he was found to be no help at all with anything. Shura was suspicious, but pressed nothing on him, and instead focused on the task at hand… However, Yukio said nothing to any of his students. Amaimon was a dangerous demon and bringing any of them into this would be a reckless move on his part. They would just have to sit around and hope for the best, but he was sure they would get an idea or two if Yukio ended up missing class a couple of times while searching for his brother. They wouldn't be happy in the least.

But without him knowing, they were already planning things on their own. Bon, as much as he hated that idiotic and poor excuse for an exorcist-in-training, wouldn't leave a person behind! He needed help and unlike what Mephisto suggested, they weren't just going to attend class every day and hope for the best! Everyone agreed to tag along, it seemed, even Izumo who claimed she didn't care, though she might have just a bit in the long run. They were all dedicated, and that was all that mattered, however. Whether they were allowed to or not, they would find Rin.

He was treated like a toy, dressed and undressed, poked at and occasionally broken. His limbs would be twisted into uncomfortable positions, only to snap painfully back on their own. He would be dragged back and forth, showered with cold, rough waters, forced to beg for food and water, and even clothing as well… Amaimon seemed only more interested in him every day whenever he walked in through those doors. Today he was gone especially long though, he had left some time in the morning, returned in the afternoon to flash off his new chains and shortly after tying him up (regardless Rin had stayed on his own without them) he left again. It was nearing the late hours of the night and Rin couldn't sleep as he thought of Yukio… He didn't know what to think of his brother anymore. The thought of the lack of clues and hints to actually find him never crossed his mind, but those theories that Amaimon had spouted off about how no one ever really cared for him… Oh, those entered his mind at least once a day. He couldn't stop thinking about it! How could someone he grow up with, someone he protected, someone he was so close to… just leave him like this? And what Amaimon had said about his father… Could that be true as well? Was he just being raised to be some sort of weapon? Was Father Fujimoto any better than Satan himself if that were the case? He hated to admit it, but every idea Amaimon had come up with was absolutely plausible considering the evidence… Especially now when it was going on a month and Rin had seen no hope of rescue… Should he even think he would get rescued at this point? Accept his fate as some sort of dog underneath Amaimon's rule?

He rolled over and clung to the leathery jacket that had, at this point, basically been given to him. He tugged it around his body and used it for warmth, the insides made of a softer material, that was warm against his skin and comfortable. It smelled of that man and he wasn't sure if he should be disgusted by that or not. He curled into a ball and attempted to sleep, but worrying and highly depressing thoughts refused to leave his mind. His friends… were they really his friends? What if they knew the truth? Would they run for the hills without even being provoked? Or would they just right away try and kill him? Would Yukio stop them? Would Shura care? Would Mephisto laugh and watch? Or would he stop him to continue where his father and left off and raise him as a weapon?

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump downstairs, followed by the sound of loud slobbering and growling. He assumed Amaimon was home because he could clearly hear Behemoth wrecking his way through the home loudly, making sleep even more impossible. It was barely moments later that the door opened up and a thin, dull line of light flooded part of the room, still leaving Rin in the darkness as the Earth King let himself in, closing the door behind him slowly. "You're awake." Amaimon noticed, staring at Rin's back, clothed in his jacket. Rin said nothing and continued to attempt to play it off, causing the older demon to roll his tired-looking eyes as he approached, watching as Rin stiffened more and more the closer he came to him, and then Amaimon stopped, hovering over him. He bent himself over and and forced the other males over so he could look at him. Rin's eyes were squeezed shut and Amaimon's brows furrowed together. "You're awake." He pushed, and finally the satanic child's eyes opened up unwillingly, staring up to those all too close wide eyes of the Earth King, who was examining him closely. "Why are you awake?" Amaimon questioned, sincere curiosity showing in his voice. Rin blinked then shook his head in an attempt to get the others hand off of his chin, but in result those disgustingly long, black nails just dug into his cheek, poking until a single bead of blood rose up beneath the pressure of the tip of the pointed nail. Rin winced but stopped his movement and shrugged. "Cold." It wasn't the complete truth, but it could be seen as a definite factor. The jacket was nice, but not enough, and beneath that all he had was a thin white shirt with matching boxers with an equally thin material.

The Earth King blinked, then tilted his head to the side, "That's it?" No, Rin thought but dare not say it as he turned his head away, or at least attempted to, stopped by Amaimon's strong hand and forced to continue looking at him.

"Insomnia." Rin said, and Amaimon just met him with this confused look.

"What?" Did he not know what insomnia was? It honestly shocked Satan's child, because the other demon looked like he suffered the disorder nightly judging from his eyes. But he seemed to just not know!

"It's basically the inability to sleep…" Rin spoke softly, and Amaimon tilted his head further to the side before he nodded, seeming to understand.

"You have insomnia?" He was asked, and Rin could only nod his head and shrug a bit before being asked another question, "Why?" It was confusing and he wasn't sure how to answer. Did people get insomnia for a reason?

"Sometimes there's… umn… No reason. It just happens." Was Amaimon reading his lies? Those eyes just seemed to pierce though him. The earth king could tell!

"Can you get insomnia for a reason?" Amaimon questioned, having sat himself on the bed when standing and awkwardly bending over Rin grew too annoying, still holding his head in place so he wouldn't try to look away.

"I guess." Rin shrugged, closing his eyes briefly to sigh before opening them again. Amaimon's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's your reason?" The demon pushed, Rin growing slightly irritated from the persistent questioning.

"I just told you… I just can't sle-" His face was squeezed tightly, and his nails dug further into the boys cheeks until lines of blood began to come down his face. Rin whined softly and squeezed his eyes shut until finally. "You're lying." Amaimon insisted, pouting a bit. Rin whined and reached up in an attempt to remove Amaimon's hand, but it only tightened the others grasp on his face, so he gave up and just relaxed, hoping the Earth King would ease up. He eventually did. "What's your reason?" That question again, Rin just huffed and stared at the male, figuring there was no point in lying at this point. He had no privacy anywhere, why not let the demon intrude in his head as well, right?

"I was thinking about what you said." He admitted, being given a confused yet curious look in response, which was wiped away when Rin further explained, "A month ago, when you first brought me here, you told me what you think…" Amaimon hummed with content and recognition, nodding his head. But he kept staring, as if he was expected to be told more, and Rin just stared back for a while longer until he gave up. "It makes sense, okay?" He gave, and Amaimon immediately perked up with a smile that would scare the life out of any child, woman, or man. Flashing his sharp teeth in all their glory as he lit up with child-like happiness. Rin's obvious inner mental break down must have made Amaimon's say, because that was certainly how it seemed to the broken demon.

"Are you happy now?" Rin nearly spit at the male, but Amaimon's smile faded just a bit when he was snapped at like that, he gradually started to pout, then sigh. "No?" Rin glared, his words laced with venom.

"I was just asking." Amaimon defended himself, as if he was the most innocent creature in Assiah. "And I was only telling you the truth back then too! I've been nothing but reasonable." That was highly debatable considering Rin was currently being held in a death-grip by the others hand, blood streaking his face from where Amaimon's nails had pierced through skin. But Rin didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and calmly sighed to wash away the anger that was bubbling up inside of him. "Do you think differently?" Was that a serious question? Rin slowly opened his eyes, but said nothing, just stared at the demon above him.

Besides the obvious mistreatment, the brutal torture of breaking his bones over and over and over again, and fucking him over mentally again and again… Was he really being unreasonable? He had to ask him that. Amaimon clothed him, washed him, fed him, and told him the truth. That's what it came down to. Regardless he was forced to beg for clothing, he was washed with cold and rough water, he was force fed, or the food wasn't good or cold or undercooked or just not cooked at all, and the truth was given to him the most brutal way he could imagine. But that was honesty for you, wasn't it? Sometimes the truth you just didn't want to hear, but Amaimon was right, and he couldn't hate him for that. It could be worse, Amaimon could let him starve, let him die from some sort of infection due to how dirty he was, he could let him die thinking his life was fine, that his father loved him, his brother loved him, his friends would always love him… Which didn't sound so bad, but in truth he wasn't sure he wanted to die with such lies hanging over him. A small part of him wanted to go so far as to thank Amaimon, but the larger, angrier, more stubborn part wanted to just snap up and smash Amaimon over the head with something hard. He did neither, however, and just sat there.

"Hello in there? I we playing a game? Is it that quiet game? I can't play that." The weird part about Amaimon, that a good percentage of the time, whatever he was saying was completely serious. Rin stared at him, blinking, then sighing.

"You were right, okay? Other than the fact you get some sick, twisted pleasure out of my pain, the things you do aren't terribly unreasonable. You're rig-"

"S'not sick twisted pleasure. You act out, so I assume breaking things in your body makes you stop. It works."

Amaimon's hand slipped away from Rin's face, his tongue slithering out of his mouth to lap up the blood from his long nails, smiling somewhat at the taste. Rin shuddered, but reached up and felt at the now non existent holes on his face that had healed shortly after he had been released. The next thing he saw was Amaimon leaning in though, and that familiar, thick, hot muscle was running over his cheek, cleaning up the blood. "T-that! Stop that!" Rin pushed at the stronger demon who leaned away, licking his lips as he did so. The way Amaimon acted was so unusual! It confused Rin. Because as the demon acted like a torturous bastard, everything he did had reasons behind it. He broke bones because Rin would never listen otherwise, which was kind of taking a few too many steps forward punishment wise, but he doubted Amaimon thought in that sense. It was weird to think but Amaimon was almost innocent. As far as being a demon went, he could be a lot worse… "So is holding a hot brand to my ass count as being reasonable?" Rin dismissed the previous subject of he others tongue on his face and skipped to that one, because that seemed highly irrational of a thing for Amaimon to have done. He understood the bone-breaking now, and the horrible truths he was told, and even the force feeding and the cold showers! He had to eat, and he didn't think there was any warm water in this place. But branding him?

"I got bored." Amaimon answered quite simply, as if it were the more plausible excuse he could come up with, Rin could only stare at him though. "You look tired." The Earth King comfortable switched topics with seconds and thumbed gently at the bags beneath Rin's eyes, watching as the boys hand twitched probably with the temptation to slap away Amaimon's fingers. It was ignored though.

"I haven't slept in forever." Rin said, seeming to noticeably relax when Amaimon's hand dropped from his face, giving Satan's child more room for privacy. Rin's brows furrowed together and he looked away, Amaimon took note.

"Sleep." He insisted, and Rin nearly flipped his lid right there, but held himself together with another breath. He was both mentally and physically worn to the core. But Amaimon seemed to barely notice… And he wasn't sure if it was because he didn't care or just saw all of this as some sort of game. That's what he saw their first fight as, a game. Like tag or something… So what was this? A demented, fucked up version of house? Maybe that brand on his rear was nothing more than the final showing that he was nothing but a rag doll to be played with by this demon… He wasn't entirely sure of what it said, but he could imagine it to be something relating back to the demon himself.

However, this was the first actual conversation they had where Rin wasn't spitting out curses at him and Amaimon wasn't twisting a limb or two into a angle it just wasn't supposed to be in. Regardless it wasn't exactly Amaimon telling him he was going home, or something of that nature, he found he couldn't exactly wish death upon the demon. Though he had an absolutely torturous way of going about things that… didn't completely add up, after being explained it seemed a lot more innocent.

"Did you die again?" Amaimon questioned stupidly and Rin let out a soft "tch" before turning over so his back was facing the other. He knew Amaimon didn't like to be ignored, but he was hoping this would be written off after having such a conversation with the man. "Hello?" Or not. Amaimon gripped Rin's wrist and right away Satan's son flipped around to face him.

"I'm awake! I'm awake." He quickly said, and Amaimon let go before perking up.

"See, you're learning!" And that was why he hated the Earth King, so damn much. Rin glared at the man, and lowered his wrist to his side.

"Can I go to bed now?"

"I thought you had Onsomie… Ensemi… Insomay…"

"Insomnia." Rin corrected, arching a brow.

"That." Amaimon stared.

"Well, I'm gonna try and sleep now." Rin grumbled softly, slowly beginning turn on to his back and away from Amaimon. The Earth King made no movement to stop him though, but by the time Rin had completely turned his back to him, Amaimon had left. Rin was able to sleep through the night and into the morning for the first time in a long time.

Amaimon would be lying if he claimed to be that innocent. Though a small part of him was doing what he did thinking it wasn't that bad, he knew the torturous activities that went on in this building were somewhat because of how he felt towards Satan's son. Everyone was so obsessed with him... He didn't quite understand why! His brother seemed to even take priority of the boy over his own younger brother... It was annoying, and as much as he took Rin for his own need for companionship and someone to share his theories with... He thought taking him might earn him a bit more attention from Mephisto. He never thought having him around would be so damned interesting though... It had only meant to be an experiment, but having him around all the time ust seemed to be normal for him now. Coming here to see him in that room? To be able to do whatever he wanted? It was... nice. Behemoth was barely responsive, but having something that everyone just seemed to want in his hold? Someone that listenened and responded, even if it was in screams of pain? He liked it.

He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to give him up, not willingly, anyways.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! As usual, helpful ideas to help continue are loved.<p> 


	8. Heroin

OKAY. Finally an update. Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy- loljk. I've been sitting on my lazy ass doing nothing. BUUUUUT, I'm like that, so, whatever. _ As always, thank you for allll the reviews, and all the helpful tips to keep this going, and all the support. It truly makes me feel loved and I appreciate all of it. Thank you so much!

Hope you enjoy!

EDIT: I did delete this chapter and change things. I realize I made a couple of maaaaajor mistakes. I wrote the first few paragraphs like, a week ago and jumped back into it last night. But yes, I did write that Yukio was in there in the forest, and then changed it at the end. ; A; Sorry for the confusion. Hope it's all cleared up now. (: And thank you to all those who pointed out my mess-ups, or else I probably wouldn't have noticed.

* * *

><p>"Th-that's… What… What is that?" Shiemi stuttered as they were all forced to behold the glory that was Amaimon's pet, Behemoth. He was slobbering and growling, coming at them from afar at a speed none of them could match if they tried. Bon, wielding a flashlight, could only shake his head. They stood in silence, before they broke up and immediately started to run. Behemoth skidded to a stop upon realizing they all broke into different directions, and like a robot who had been met with an ultimatum seemed to reach a meltdown, unsure of where to turn. Amaimon would be rude if he didn't step in to help the poor thing! He landed gracefully next to him, rolling a lollipop between his lips happily as he reached down and patted the horned head of the demon, who was breathing heavily and looking back and forth.<p>

"Y-you!" Shiemi gasped as she popped her head out from behind the tree she had been hiding behind. Amaimon turned and blinked at her, eyes as wide as they usually were. That was Rin's friend, was it not? He remembered seeing her at the amusement park upon first meeting the satanic child.

"Shiemi, run!" Amaimon blinked and turned his head, eying the familiar exorcist that was running at him, rapidly spitting out verses in an attempt to either kill or slow him down. It didn't work. Behind him a girl in pig tails followed, her tiny, rounded brows knitted together in fear and frustration. Amaimon's eyes narrowed a bit as he pointed ahead. Behemoth took this as a sign and immediately shot himself forward, attacking the male, and leaving his female companion stunned. Amaimon took the time to get some cover. He was never a fan of running away, but being followed wasn't an option either. Behemoth knew where to return to, and he doubted the demon would be running away, so Amaimon took to the trees, unaware of the following eyes of Rin's other friends as he hopped from branch to branch, disappearing into the distance.

Rin had been left home as he usually was, his body curled up, new chains keeping him to the room as they usually were. He was taking a much needed nap. After the other night, Amaimon hadn't done much to him, but he wasn't sure if that was because he might have convinced the demon to ease up with calm conversation, or that he was just too busy. It was unfortunate that it was probably just the latter. Amaimon hadn't shown up much since that night, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He wasn't exactly upset though, it gave him time to heal and just relax. His wounds were all closed and nothing but scars, while his bones had heeled and were no longer sore. It made sleep easy.

The next time he awoke, he awoke to the smell of something he could only relate back to candy. It was hot and running over his face like steam, and it caused him to open his eyes and turn just a bit. For some reason he wasn't too terribly surprised to find Amaimon straddling his waist, face hovering over his own eyes wide with excitement. "Play with me." He said, no, demanded. Rin blinked tired eyes and shook his head. "I'm tired." He excused himself, yawning as if to show proof. The yawn was cut short and turned into a yelp as he felt his tail be tugged at mercilessly. Rin quickly covered his mouth and his eyes widened. "Wh-what the fuck!" Rin shrieked from behind his hand, quickly nudging at Amaimon.

The Earth King couldn't help but feel as if he'd been a bit too lenient, as of lately. Lenient enough that Rin wasn't afraid to suddenly yell at him… Which was good, he supposed, since it meant he hadn't yet lost his fight. Making it easier to play. Rin yelped as his tail was tugged at again, this time shoving Amaimon off of him on and on to the floor. He tackled the spiky-haired freak, and immediately grabbed at his throat, growling angrily. Amaimon couldn't help but suddenly find it amusing just how quickly the other had fired up. The blue flames he had grown to love started to lick at his skin, scorching him at the touch as they danced about Rin's body. The Earth King stared with wonder, completely oblivious to the attempt at choking him as he laughed maniacally. He wondered if Rin's insides were any different than another demons, or a humans. Those blue flames, did they come from within his body? Or were they nothing but an aura that would envelope him during a time of crisis?

Before Rin could react, his face was pressed into the floorboards, all his previous thoughts of Amaimon possibly turning a new leaf disappearing from his mind the moment he heard his nose crack. Broken. It was the third or fourth time it had broken in the past two weeks because of the demons recklessness. He honestly wasn't sure what Amaimon's position was, after having spoken to him quite seriously… He wasn't sure if his actions were nothing but child-like mistakes, unaware of how fragile a body could be and thus being reckless accidentally… Or if he had the intent of hurting him. It could go either way… Of course at first Rin was convinced that Amaimon was just some psychotic demon, out to kill him, but now he wasn't entirely sure. A small part of him wanted to believe that Amaimon was just a curious cat, poking and prodding to figure things out by process of elimination… Another part of him knew that was false. Even when Amaimon would realize something hurt Rin, he would continue with it, whether to have him shut up, or listen, or stop fighting… Or even just to hear him scream.

And he screamed. Amaimon's long, pointed and surprisingly strong finger nails sliced through his back. He could feel it tracing his spine, splitting the skin and allowing ribbons of crimson to pour down the curve of his back, pooling until it was forced out on to the sides to the floorboards below. Staining the wood with his blood. Rin shrieked when he felt the skin began to peal over his back, revealing the flesh beneath as Amaimon began to inspect the other. "There won't be anything interesting back here." He mumbled, as he poked the revealed bone of the spine. He always wondered what the insides of any person looked like, bones interested him. The spine was a wonderful piece of work, he had to admit, but it was no different than a humans, as he figured. Amaimon noticed after a couple of the moments that the flesh began to pull itself back together, immediately he frowned and stopped it there, placing both hands over the skin and pressing it to his back, stopping the healing process and earning another scream from the fellow Satanic child. "Does it hurt?" Amaimon question, pealing the skin back further. There was no answer, just screams and sobs as he assumed Rin began to cry. "Is that a no?" He pulled it back more, revealing the bloody red flesh and muscle tissue beneath. Rin began to claw at the floor, reaching behind him and scratching at Amaimon's hands before finally giving up.

The younger demon nodded his head against the wood, crying out. "It does?" Rin nodded again, choking out a broken 'Yes' that Amaimon didn't really catch as the green-haired demon sat back and allowed the boys back to pull itself back together, his own hands stained with blood. He licked at it curiously and hummed with delight. For another demon, Rin's blood tasted sweet.

"I was never the one to be into torture, slavery, or things of the sort." Amaimon piped up, standing up, one leg on either side of the sobbing Rin who was slowly curling himself up. "But apparently it's common for demons to do such a thing- personally things like that just don't interest me." The idea of enslaving someone, whether as a work-force, or maybe just the fun of it, or the overall personal gain of having someone underneath your rule. Not to say he hadn't seen it done before. "But you're unwanted, so I suppose I'm doing a favor by keeping you, huh?" Amaimon dragged on with his almost monotonous tone, and Rin could do nothing but bury his face further into the floorboard, feeling as the skin slowly sewed itself together with invisible thread, fixing him, healing him. It hurt. It hurt almost as much as having his back torn open.

"Having someone around is pleasant." Amaimon tilted his head to the side, biting his lip for a moment before breathing, "Someone to talk to. Someone to return to." For a moment Amaimon sounded almost innocent again, and once again Rin was thrown into a wave of confusion once more. After ripping open his flesh, not stopping until Rin was nothing but a mess of cries and screams… He began to seem human. Rin wasn't sure if he should continue to be disgusted with the demon or just forgive him. Though for now, he said nothing. "I've met demons who take humans as slaves." He shook his head, "Couldn't be nearly as fun." He breathed, "Demons are strong, and while you may seem fragile, you're nowhere as easily broken as a human would be-… Play time would be nothing but a murder." He paused, looking down at the pool of blood that Rin now lay in, dirtying his clothing. "The humans would normally die within a week. The humans would be worked, whether as sex slaves, or maybe simple servants… They could be killed because of bursts of anger, or maybe too many broken bones in bed," He couldn't help but smirk at that, he'd seen it. Demons were rough bastards, most of the time, anyways… He never questioned Mephisto's relationship with the man who had raised Rin up until his recent death… but he always wondered admittedly how that worked out…

Rin flinched beneath Amaimon, and the elder blinked at him, his eyes gradually narrowing. "Don't get the wrong idea." He breathed, "I wouldn't let you die like that." Rin was not worrying about dying by sex, he was worrying about sex. And if he was going to have it, he would rather die within the first few moments. A shameful way to die, but he wouldn't have to worry about it in the morning. "I always wondered what you would be like though…" He paused, leaning forward and bending himself over to look down at the other. "It was another thing that never truly interested me. Sex." He shook his head, "They say orgasms are the devil's heroin, so it relates back to demons, I suppose, but it never truly interested me." He paused, "My heroin is blood. Fighting. Adrenaline." He leaned back, straightening himself out. "Not to say I'm not willing to experiment." He smirked, lowering himself so he was sitting atop the others lower back, pinning him to the ground. He felt Rin immediately begin to shake, and he wondered how he would react to the proposition.

"You're sick. What the fuck is wrong with you, eh!" Rin shrieked, beginning to kick after just a short moment of silence between them. Amaimon immediately began to perk up, quickly pinning his arms.

"I figured if I combined the rush of a fight along with sex I might find an interest in such a mindless act." He completely ignored Rin's shouts and curses against him, continuing to speak, "Fighting me will only make it worse on you, wouldn't it?" That didn't stop Rin though, and Amaimon predicted that, and wanted that. As Rin began to struggle, blue flames rising out again, burning his skin enough that he was forced to stand.

Rin turned and growled, taking on an animalistic tone as he opened his mouth and bared fangs, his growling turning into a monstrous roar that sent Amaimon into a giggle fit. There was a stand off for a moment, as Rin stood up, facing Amaimon with what seemed like the intent to kill, while the Earth King stood there, laughing loudly as he readied himself to be lunged at. Within three seconds Rin was charging him, only to have his arms grabbed and his body thrown across the room, watching as he crashed in through the next room, his chains stopping him and throwing him back. He heard the younger male gag against the restraints before picking himself up and throwing a punch that was immediately dodged, the wrist of said hand being taken into Amaimon's grasp and promptly broken, earning a broken shriek in response. The first layer of clothing was shed there, Amaimon's blood-stained coat being thrown to the floor. The battle of getting undressed continued from that point, and with each layer being pulled off, Amaimon found himself getting more excited. Rin panicked though, because he knew he was losing- while he was in nothing but his thin, white, cotton boxers, Amaimon was wearing everything short of the tie that had gotten shredded to bits when Rin had attempted to strangle him with it moments before. The next thing he knew he was being thrown into the wall, a knee being forced between his legs, painfully digging into his crotch. It wasn't a turn-on at all. It just hurt in the most uncomfortable way imaginable. Rin whined and punched at Amaimon's stomach, with his good hand but the Earth King only laughed, taking said hand and breaking the wrist of that one as well, leaving Rin for the most part, vulnerable.

The next thing he knew he was being tossed across the room, his head hitting the wall with a loud thud, and he briefly wondered if he cracked his skull. It hurt. He knew he was bleeding. His flames were dying and the exhaustion of another battle was hitting him hard as he stood up, staggering as Amaimon attacked again, winning him off as he was pinned to he floor beside the bed, the Earth King's nails digging into the sensitive flesh of his arms until they reached bone, and even thing he was almost certain the demon was trying to drill through. "S-stop!" Rin shrieked, watching as Amaimon's mouth opened, that tongue he was strangely familiar with lolling out as he laughed maniacally. Rin was hoping to lose his virginity in a more… Romantic way. And preferably with a member of the opposite sex.

"The Kurikara is acting weird." Shura announced as Yukio entered the room. The pair watched as the sheathed sword wobbled and shook, dancing across the desk. The classroom was empty and dark of students as they furthered into the night, Shura having surprisingly not passed out at this point to sleep. Yukio stared on in confusion at the blade as it fell right off the desk and continued its shaking on the floor. "You think it's a sign?" Shura questioned, gulping.

"A sign of what?" Yukio croaked, biting his lower lip nervously as he thought of the options. Well, this had to mean Rin was alive, right?

"Perhaps Rin's fighting. His powers were probably trying to claw its way out of him…" She sighed, very nearly and briefly considering the fact that perhaps taking the blade away from Yukio's younger brother hadn't been the brightest decision. With as many people there were out there after him? He needed the protection! And she had stripped him of it! And with no clues as to where he was, all she and Yukio could do was stare at the sword in shock and confusion and slight fear for what Rin was enduring. "He only has so much power without his sword…" She breathed, her hands shaking at her side. The door opened up and Shima stepped in, a bag slung over his shoulder. Everything stopped there, as the pale, pinked haired boy stared at the sword, that danced over the floorboards, Shura and Yukio exchanging shocked and concerned looks before looking to Shima, who wore nothing but a mask of confusion.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the sheathed blade, that Shura immediately picked up, turning as she pressed the end of it between her breasts, muttering a few words before pushing it into the seal.

"Nothing." She insisted, turning to the young student, who's brows knitted together, watching as Bon followed in behind him.

"What's going on?" He asked, catching Shima's expression, as well as Yukio's and Shura's. The two teachers gave Shima a look, but the pink haired boy spilled regardless of the silent request not to. "They were messing around with some sword or something." They turned, looking to find the familiar red-casing that they were used to seeing Rin carrying around all the time.

"O-oi! Was that Rin's sword! You found him!" Bon questioned, eyes wide, searching the room, wondering if he was here already or not.

"What are you two doing here?" Shura barked, noting the dirtied appearance of the two boys. The two flinched, but shook their heads regardless and stood their ground. "N-nothing! We were just picking up stuff we forgot… What are you two doing here?" Bon through it right back at them, leaving the two teachers speechless. They both breathed and looked at each other, before turning back to face the two boys.

"We thought we had a lead, but we didn't. We met up here to discuss it… It's nothing. You two should go home and sleep." The younger twin insisted, pointing to the door. Bon huffed, turning on his heal, but Shima didn't follow.

"Bon, what's with that cut on yer shoulder?" Shura piped up. Only to be ignored, as Shima finally spilled what had happened.

"We went out looking tonight."

"Shima!" Bon shrieked, whipping around and grabbing at Shima's shoulder to stop him, but the boy continued, "There was this demon hanging around, it kind of looked like a Goblin-demon, but stronger. Bigger." He breathed, placing a finger to his lower lip as he thought, "It had a collar too…" He nodded, seeming sure of himself, "And we saw another demon. It was a guy, I know that. Kinda lanky? Yeah." He pursed his lips, trying to recall an image, "I couldn't see much, he was going so fast. I think he was running away." Shima raised a hand and patted his own head, "He had a spike in the middle of his hair, it kinda went up to right here," He rose his hand until it reached an appropriate height. "I don't know what his face looked like though… Shiemi got a better look, but we took her home to slee-"

"That was extremely dangerous! What the fuck is wrong with all of you!" Shura shrieked, stunning the two boys who stared in fear before shrinking back.

"We were just trying to help…" Bon grimaced at the woman after a short while, Yukio sighing.

"They were concerned, Shura. Control yourself… They might have found something worthy of being called a clue…" The human twin pursed his lips and folded his arms over his chest, lowering his head a bit.

"Well, I'll speak to Shiemi in the morning then… For now, the two of you should go to bed yourselves… We'll all figure this out tomorrow in class, I suppose." Yukio nodded, looking to Shura, who seemed to be falling asleep in place. For someone who had so much anger bottled up inside her, she truly was a lazy-ass, wasn't she?

* * *

><p>Guess I kind of left you with a cliff hanger with Rin and Amaimon, huh? I'm an asshole, heh. BUUT, I'm sorry if there are excessive mistakes. It's late. I'm tired. Editing is a lot of work, and I'll work on it another time. I hope you enjoyed! As always, I love reviews, especially when they give me good ideas that could help continue this!<p> 


	9. Ashamed and Disgusted

Soooo, I've never been good with sex scenes. I mean, I've wrote them before between role-plays, but writing one for a fanfiction always seemed weird for me. On top of that I was kind of putting one off in this fan fiction purely because Amaimon really doesn't seem like the sex type. I don't know why... Needless to say the writing might be a bit awkward, but I hope I got through it okay. (: And I hope you enjoy.

As usual, it's not fluffy, but bloody and violent. That should be a given at this point, however.

By the way, I understand some people don't like pure angst, and rape and sadism turn you off... HOWEVER, this is mature content for a reason, and I warned people a couple of times this wouldn't be fluff or happy for a lot of the time... So yeah. :T No complaining.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kissing a demon surely would send you straight to hell, but he wasn't entirely sure this was considered kissing. Tongues were messily swirling together, sharpened teeth were biting, tugging. It hurt. And Rin would never admit, but he never had much kissing experience- regardless, he was sure this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Even between two guys, he was fairly certain it wasn't supposed to hurt! Though he supposed the others nails raking down his sides distracted him from the shark-like teeth that were cutting through his lip. Focusing on one pain sometimes stopped the others… Or it all just piled up and turned Rin to an overwhelmed pile of misery. He was slowly reaching that point, trying to pull away only to be pushed against the floorboards harder. His heart was racing, there was a lump in his throat, he felt sick. Extremely ill. All because he knew what to expect. Pain. A lot of pain.<p>

There were no clothes, not on Rin anyways. The Earth King still clad in his stripped dress shirt, colorful enough to remind him strangely of Mephisto, his suspenders falling off his shoulders, making it easier for his pants to fall down as he continued to rub against him. He wasn't sure if the removal of said pants were intentional or not, but he was sure Amaimon was pleased with the ease of it all regardless.

This was not what happened in the porn he would occasionally stay up to sneak and watch though. The men never wrestled the women to the ground, made them bleed then proceeded to rape them- at least not the porn he watched anyways. This was violent. And that was putting it simply and was a total understatement if you asked Rin- he wasn't sure how to put any of this into words. As skin was shredded, and suddenly there were less and less of Amaimon's clothes.

Rin felt like he was turning into something of a rag doll, he felt distant, as his body was shaken and turned and torn and broken. Nothing had even happened yet, but his body was already preparing for the worst, numbing him, trying to protect him. His mental state was shattering, he knew that already, and as Amaimon rubbed against him, his lips at his ear, letting out sounds he was sure an animal in heat would make, he thought back to that conversation with the demon the other night. He seemed to have a reason for everything horrible he did to the satanic child. And what was his reasoning for this exactly? Oh, he was sure the demon would come up with something clever in the morning if he wasn't dead from the experience, but honestly he wouldn't mind if he never got hear an excuse. Sometimes his healing rate annoyed the fuck out of him because it made it damn near impossible to bleed out. Lately it had slowed up some, and he had a feeling it was because all the damage that had been done to him was finally catching up to him. He was sore all the time, his very being hurt. Even the hairs on his arm would hurt. Would this all be permanent damage if he ever got out?

Amaimon was saying something but Rin wasn't in his right mind to understand anything, he had left his body, watching as a ghost from above as his physical self was used as some kind of toy for the mentally ill. Amaimon grabbed at him, touched him, pinched him, rubbed him, stroked him. All of it was rough. None of it felt good… But men had natural reactions. When certain things were touched, sometimes the body reacted the only way it knew how. Of course this wasn't a good thing for Rin, because it made Amaimon feel like a God of some sort, that all of these horrible things he was doing was earning a positive reaction. "Maybe I'm rubbing off on you." He said, his voice low, as if he was just making a note to himself as he leaned back and momentarily observed the thoroughly abused body. Yeah, the healing process had definitely slowed up- there were bruises and cuts he could see perfectly on the pale flesh, some oozing blood. It was a pleasant sight, and it had Amaimon grinning like the mad man he was. This turned out to be more enjoyable than he had thought it originally to be… He was actually excited. And it showed clearly on his face, and of course, downstairs, where the flesh had hardened and rose to attention. Rin didn't seem to notice… Actually, he didn't seem to be noticing much of anything. He would make the occasional groan or whine, but other than that looked dead. (Not that that would stop him at this point. )

It had Amaimon holding a hand in front of his mouth to make sure he was still breathing before he leaned in and locked lips with him, his tongue feeling for the holes his teeth had left moments before. Still there, only a little less deep. He fixed that right away. A whine was heard. Sign enough that was alive- good enough for him.

He was tired of waiting though, and Rin could tell, his body once again preparing him for the worst. Amaimon was pushing Rin's legs apart, noting how the other demon barely responded anymore. There wasn't any struggling, and he wasn't sure if he like that or not. It made it easier for him to get the work done, but at the same time- it wasn't fun. What fun was it if he didn't get the screams and clawing and yelling he desperately wanted? Amaimon took a moment to think this over before his eyes trailed downward, examining the throbbing piece between the youths legs. Clearly he like this, so why wasn't he enthusiastic? Amaimon didn't understand anyone other than himself, he truly didn't. But he didn't care. He leaned back, and took both of Rin's arms, and before the other demon could register what was happening, he was being flipped, his face hitting the side of the bed they weren't using for whatever reason, before his face was smashed into the floorboards and his ass was left hanging up in the air. Rin was momentarily brought back to life, long enough to get angry, to realize he didn't want this. He pushed up and was immediately thrown back down, and it took only that for him to give up and just drop again, turning limp.

Amaimon wasn't acting like his usual self, however. Though it didn't surprise Rin- extreme lust could drive anyone to the point of becoming a new person. He was growling and groaning, and without any sort of preparations made (then again, at this point, what did more pain matter?) Amaimon forced himself inside the younger male. In comparison to every other stinging sensation and throbbing pain in Rin's body, it shouldn't have been that bad, but it pierced through his very core in a way he just couldn't help but scream at.

He shrieked, and it seemed to only motivate Amaimon more, who's hands traveled down his back, smoothly at first until they reached the base of his tail that had been fighting desperately to wrap around something, anything. The Earth King tugged hard on the appendage, earning a choked scream in response. The demon slammed into him hard, Rin hitting his head against the side of the bed, over and over with each thrust… But he didn't mind it. In fact, he was hoping that if Amaimon moved him further, faster and hard enough, he would end up just knocking himself out. He doubted that Rin's suddenly becoming unconscious would stop Amaimon, but he at least wouldn't have to feel anything, right?

But as if his mind had been read, his body had been shifted, his head further away from the bed, leaving him with nothing more than a headache and a yearning to just be knocked out. Amaimon didn't show any mercy, and it was clear he was just working to satisfy himself. It was torture. Torture he wouldn't wish upon anyone. There was nothing to feel good about, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the way Amaimon was moving, the fast paced and hard thrusts, or the fact his entire body hurt from previous abuse… But it was covering up any possibility to feel anything good.

Amaimon's nails were raking down his back until they reached his thighs, where he stopped and dug his finger into the soft flesh, feeling the blood pool up beneath the pressure. It excited him further, as he leaned over, dragging his hot, wet tongue over the blood that covered the younger demons back. He hummed with delight, groaning and moaning with each thrust until he finally felt the warmth that had been pooling up in his abdomen reach the point where it might just explode. So close. He bit at Rin's shoulder, earning a lifeless yelp in response and within a few more thrusts was brought over the edge, spilling himself inside the other, the white substance mixing in with the blood he was sure was pouring out of the male as he pulled himself out, clearly no consideration for the wounded, who moaned in pain as his body was finally allowed to drop to the floor. Amaimon stood up and stepped back.

He was taking a moment to breath, half-lidded eyes examining his work that slowly curled itself into a ball of shame and disgust upon the semen and blood coated floorboards. He wasn't sure if he should be enjoying the sight or not, but he couldn't help but crack a small smile as he grabbed his clothing, straightening them out before he slowly began to tug everything on, tucking his own tail into the back of his pants as he licked at his bloodstained finger nails, as if savoring the remains after a wonderfully large meal. He was full. Comfortably full and fairly happy with himself.

He briefly wondered where Rin was at- had he reached the same release? His body seemed to be shaking, and he wasn't sure why. Was he cold? Where was the jacket he had graciously given to him? And then he saw it. The piece of fabric had already been pretty ripped up before hand, but now it wasn't even close to being identified as clothing. He needed a new one now… And on top of that, what would Rin use as clothing? Amaimon had kind of destroyed all his other clothes through out the mess just moments prior… He couldn't just lay naked there like that, could he?

The demon before him was sobbing hysterically, curled into a shaking ball with his tail quite literally between his legs. He needed a shower, but he wasn't going to bother with that until later. He was too lazy, quite honestly, to drag the demon out and to hose him off. Hygiene could wait. He could hear Behemoth downstairs, growling and barking like the fat, demonic dog he was. He was probably hungry, and he needed to pay attention to both his pets, regardless Rin was a bit more fun than the other. So, with that, he buttoned the last button his shirt, fixed his suspenders, stepped over the satanic child and collected the sheets from the bed. They, thanks to having avoided the bed during all of this, were left almost unscathed. They had been slightly ripped up, and a few drops of blood were smudged into the fabric. However, it didn't stop him from dropping it atop the demon, in an attempt to keep him warm of course. "I need to get you more clothes." He announced, stepping back over him and heading for the door. Rin didn't respond, only shook and balled up tighter. Amaimon noticed a broken chain, another one. The chain that came from the wall was broken, leaving links scattered across the floor, while the rest of it disappeared beneath the sheet Rin was using for warmth, attached the collar around his neck. Certainly Mephisto wouldn't get him another one!

But honestly? He had a feeling Rin wasn't going to do any running, and if he did? Well, he wouldn't get far. 

* * *

><p>"It stopped moving finally some point last night." Shura yawned, as she began to slowly wobble her exhausted body into the empty classroom. Morning. Why was she awake in the morning? Yukio was looking through pictures, flipping through one after the other until Shura spoke again, "What'er those, eh?" She asked, placing the bagged Kurikara on the edge of his desk. Yukio blinked, as if just noticing her presence, turning to face her before holding them out for her to see.<p>

"While they were all out last night they took pictures," He explained, "Shima gave me what he had on him before he and Bon left last night." The pictures weren't good, most of them were blurry and didn't really give much of anything for clues, but Shura seemed interested regardless. She started to sort through them, picking out four she seemed good. All Yukio saw, however, was more blurred trees and a fairly dark sky in the background. His brows knitted and his eyes narrowed behind his glasses as Shura separated the apparent bad ones from the good ones. They all really looked the same though, until the big breasted exorcist got to explaining.

"In this one I can see a shadow." She explained, pointing with a well manicured hand to the blurred, shadowy figure in one of the pictures she picked out. "It could be just maybe a tree or a smudge or whatever, but it looks kind of human-like, right?" She raised it for him to look at, and upon closer inspection, he supposed it was easy to pick out an arm and a pair of legs.

"I guess, but I could just be forcing myself to see it…" He admitted, sighing. Shura picked up another and looked at it closely before turning to show it to Yukio, "And here, see that thing in the bottom left corner?" Yukio blinked, looking closely, "Didn't Shima say they ran into a goblin-like demon?" She ran her finger across the picture, "And you can see a chain coming off of it." Yukio followed her finger, blinking. She was right, upon first looking the chain looked like it could be leaves blurred out on the screen, but it made sense now. It was a chain. Like Shima had said, the demon he saw had a collar on, with a chain attached.

"It belongs to someone…" Yukio breathed, noting it as he took the picture into his hand. "You think the person you pointed out in the other picture…?"

"Maybe." Shura was looking at two other pictures before showing them to Yukio. "It's the same shadowy figure here. He must have been running away, 'cause it gets smaller and smaller in each photo." Shura pursed her lips, setting the photos down. "And you can see the point on the head, Shima mentioned he had spiked up hair, yeah? And lanky… Doesn't that kind of fit the description?" She tapped at the photo. There were no colors though to really kind of pin-point, no facial features she could come to remember, but a pet demon might be something she could figure out.

"We should show these to Mephisto." Yukio suggested, turning to face the female exorcist who grimace in response. She personally held a distaste for the overly fabulous principle, but she couldn't exactly stop the other.

"If you want. I don't see how he could help though…" She shrugged and piled up the good photos and handing them to Yukio. She looked once more through the other pile before deciding there was nothing else to be looked at in any of them and dumping them into a nearby bin. By the time she looked up again, Yukio was heading for the door, "You mind staying and just telling everyone it's a study hall today or something?" He paused at the door and turned, smirking, "Or you can be productive and teach them yourself." Granted she would probably just scare the crap out of all of them, he was sure she was capable of something. The woman glared, flipping him off before she sat herself up on the desk.

With that, Yukio was gone. It was time to pay Mephisto a visit.

* * *

><p>Sorry this one was kind of short. I just wanted to give you people your sex because you're all fuckin' perverts. (: Hope you enjoyed! As usual, I love reviews and helpful critisism and ideas to keep the story going. Please and thank you!<p> 


	10. Monster

RANDOMFREAKZAOID: Yeah, that's like, one of the reasons I'm not sure how well fluff would go down. Because… Amaimon is AMAIMON. Not to say that there won't be any fluff, but it's not going to be like, the kind of fluff where everything's happy forever, and they're all passionate and have slow, loving sex surrounded by candles and flower petals. But your review made me laugh, because it was so true. XDD; So thank you, dear.

Sorry for taking so long! Kinda lost inspiration... Still kind of did... but meh. D: I will try.

Not much to say. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The flamboyant, demonic principle swiveled in his chair, back and forth until the motion grew dizzying and he planted his feet down on the floor to stop himself. "What am I supposed to do with these?" Yukio had come in and handed him rather odd looking pictures without saying a thing. But nothing was needed to be said about one of the pictures because unlike Yukio, he saw what was to be seen almost right away. That little demon in the lower left corner of the blurred photo. He knew him all too well. Behemoth. He stared at the photo before looking back up to Yukio, setting the pictures down on his desk. The young exorcist cleared his throat before his shoulders slumped,<p>

"The students last night went out in search of Rin…" He wasn't too pleased with the fact and it showed in his tone, he continued regardless, "And they apparently came in counter with some demon…" He pursed his lips for a moment, turning his gaze down to the small pile of pictures in front of Mephisto, who was eying him carefully. "Kamiki Izumo had been taking pictures while running away, and I think it might be a good clue that the demons in those pictures might be at fault…" The exorcist seemed confident, Mephisto noted, as he picked up one of the pictures again, frowning a bit at what he saw. Amaimon was so careless. But he knew the time would come eventually that the others would catch on and find something.

"I don't know what to make of these pictures, however." Mephisto lied, looking up from behind the picture to Rin's brother, whose brows were knitted together. "Shura pointed it out to me. I didn't quite see it at first either, but in the middle of some of the pictures there looks to be some kind of person." Yukio reached forward, taking one of the pictures and turning it to Mephisto after quickly examining it for himself, "Right here, see?" He pointed, looking for any reaction on Mephisto's face. He grinned.

"Oh, I see… And you think that's the one who took your brother?" He asked, looking to the other male with a curious look.

"Well… I don't know for sure, but we have no clues other than that…" They needed anything they could follow at this point, and right now this was the best they got! Speaking of clues however, he had yet to speak to Shiemi. "One of the students had see him, apparently. Close up." Yukio added on. "Ah, I forgot to talk to her, but I'm sure she'll have more information. You might know more about demons than myself, I'm sure. So wouldn't you be able to identify one by certain features if I was able to collect some for you?" From the way the other man sounded and looked, he was desperate for any sort of way to find his brother. It was touching, almost… Yet at the same time, Mephisto knew where Rin was- and while his kid-brother was a bit of horribly sadistic side, he doubted he would go so far as to kill him. That's all that mattered.

Mephisto sighed, then nodded his head. "Of course I'll help, Rin is very important to me, you know that." He gave a warm smile and sat back in his chair. "When you get more details come to me whenever you wish, I'll try and help to the best of my ability." The demon held such a kind smile, enough so that a wave of relief washed over Yukio and he was able to relax, setting the photo back down on his desk. "Leave the photos with me, they might come in handy." Mephisto suggested, the exorcist just nodding before he turned for the door. He watched him go, waiting until the door closed behind him before he got out his cell phone and turned in his chair to face the windows behind him. Why did he always have to the adult?

It hurt. Everything hurt. He had been on the floor since the night before, too tired to move, to sore to move. At some point, he must have passed out, because he found himself feeling uncomfortably groggy now as his eyes fluttered open, face with the unwelcome light the shined right down on his face in through the cracks of the barred and horribly blacked out windows. He wasn't sure of the time, but it was clearly some point during the day. He stared at the stream of light for a long time, until his vision got fuzzy and he closed his eyes again, letting out a pained breath. He wasn't sure what to do with himself anymore. He found himself curling up further until his body hurt too much to do so. He hugged his knees to his chest. He felt dirty. All around just disgusted with himself. The son of Satan… Apparently that didn't make him so tough after all, did it? It was just a title, he supposed. A title with no meaning. A good month and a half ago he thought he was amazing. That he was strong, and that things weren't bad. Regardless of the death of his father, a man who meant everything to him, he was confident in avenging his death, that he would make out to be the best exorcist ever, regardless of the truth of his birth. He would succeed! But… Now… This is where he was. His brother hated him. His friends, if they didn't hate him now, would hate him if they knew the truth. His father never truly liked him. Shura was just trying to control the son of Satan, and now that he was out of her hands? She was probably relieved she had less work to deal with. They probably thought he was dead. They were probably happy. Rin wrapped the sheets around him tight, and hid his head beneath the fabric. Before he knew it, unconsciousness was creeping up on him again, and he was allowed the escape of sleep for a second time.

Amaimon swung his feet back and forth, holding his phone to his ear. His brother called to lecture him, it seemed. But he didn't hear much of anything he was saying, he was too busy staring at the birds in the tree across from him. There was a nest, a big bird, and two smaller birds. They were making a lot of noise, and right beneath him, Behemoth, chained to the tree, was circling it and circling it until he was all tangled up and ended up choking himself. Amaimon sighed.

"Are you listening to me?" Mephisto groaned, and Amaimon pulled himself out of his daze and breathed.

"Mhm. Rin. Exorcists. Pictures. Behemoth." That's all he really heard, but he could piece it together if he tried. Mephisto, however, didn't seem pleased, and sighed.

"I can't protect you, you know that… If you get caught, and there's too many witnesses, you know I'm going to have to take the side of my students and staff." It was an obvious fact, Amaimon never expected help from his brother. No offense to him, but he didn't think he needed it either. Amaimon was the Earth King! Feared amongst most exorcists.

"If they piece it together and come to me for answers, you know I'm going to have to tell them, yes?" Mephisto added, and Amaimon pursed his lips together, shrugging to himself.

"I know. I don't think that'll be a problem though. Even if they knew who I am, that doesn't mean they know where I am." That was very true. A name and a face meant nothing. They still didn't have a clue as to where he was. Mephisto was silent for a moment, and a sigh could be heard on the other end.

"So long as he's alive and in one piece." And with that the phone clicked and Amaimon was left with no one on the other line. The Earth King shut his phone and stuffed it into his pants pocket, jumping from the roof of the building. He had to help Behemoth get untangled.

He hadn't visited Rin all day, even as it was getting late again, he decided to give him some alone time. Every time he passed his door he would hear the occasional sob. He was crying, he assumed. What about? Amaimon didn't quite understand… Not completely. He hurt him all the time, rough-housing was what Mephisto categorized Amaimon's playful attitude. Playful to a demon may seem deadly to a human- but that was the thing. Rin wasn't a human. Amaimon found himself sitting in the hall, staring at the wooden door, cracked from old age in a few places, the only thing that separated him, from the room that held Rin. There was no more crying at the moment, but he heard breathing. Loud breathing. Snores? Amaimon lowered his head a bit, raising his thumb-nail to his lips and nibbling at the black-polish until some of it chipped off into his mouth, leaving him with a nasty taste until he spit it out.

Rin was a demon. He was Satan's son. And in a way he was his brother. But when it came to emotions and things of the sort he was human.

The Earth King pursed his lips and rocked back and forth. He didn't understand anything! He let out a low hum of disapproval, slowly beginning to inch his way across the floor and towards the door, reaching up to jiggle the knob, slowly, quietly…

He let himself in the room and found Rin still on the floor. Why hadn't he gotten up? He was naked, from what he could tell, still dressed in that somewhat dirtied sheet, curled into it tightly, clinging to it for support. Amaimon raised a brow and scooted himself closer. He was breathing heavily, and the closer he got he noticed the slight hiccups in said breathing. So he was still sobbing? Amaimon's head lowered and his brows furrowed together, looking more like an upset puppy by the moment. He did wrong, didn't he? Crying was bad, right? And… Rin was doing it in his sleep which meant…. Bad… right? Amaimon sighed. "Brother, this world is confusing…" He muttered beneath his breath, and within moments the demonic child before him sprung to life, fear in his eyes as he jumped up, pain flashing over his face as he crawled backwards until he hit the side of the bed. More pain flashed across his face, but Amaimon didn't move to follow or stop him, just stared. Wide eyes looking into scared eyes.

"Go… Go AWAY!" Rin shrieked, his voice cracking and breaking off into painful sounding coughs as he covered his mouth with a hand, quickly bringing his knees to his chest. Amaimon pouted a bit and narrowed his eyes.

"You should lay on the bed, you're gonna get sick staying on the floor like that…" Mephisto told him that once. Apparently some people could get sick because of the cold- Amaimon didn't understand, but perhaps Rin's body worked that way? "Go away!" Rin coughed loudly, and Amaimon stood up, shaking his head. Oh, how was brother capable of being a principle to a school full of children like Rin? Annoying, obnoxious, loud and just a cry-baby. Suddenly he felt a little bad for him, but he never seemed frown about it. The man was always happy. How he did it, Amaimon would never understand. Times like these he missed Gahenna. He stared at Rin, who looked like a frightened child the longer he looked at him. The feeling in his stomach must be guilt or something, because he knew he did this to him.

He grimaced a bit and held out his hand, "Get up." He said, eyes narrowing, "Do as I say." And to his surprise, Rin did just that. He wasn't sure he should be completely happy about that, as Rin sobbed loudly, while pulling himself to his feet, using Amaimon's hand for support before letting himself fall back on to the bed, immediately pulling away from the Earth King and crawling over to far side of the bed, where he curled up with the sheet again.

Amaimon remembered the night not too long ago, he had a conversation with Rin. It wasn't fun and the only thing he got out of it was learning what insomnia was… But Rin seemed happy that's all that had happened… Amaimon pouted a bit at himself, looking to the door, then back to the bed. Oh, this world sucked!

"Do you have insomnia again?" Amaimon asked, sounding a little curious as he crawled on to the bed, keeping a good distance from the shaking demon, who had turned his back to him. Rin shook his head and curled up further. Amaimon lowered his head again.

"Why do you like the people in your school?" It was random curiosity, but it had been silent for a bit too long as Amaimon was growing anxious, and that was never good for Rin, really. The blue-flamed demon curled up further into himself and shrugged his shoulders."I-…I guess I don't anymore." He hiccupped, and Amaimon stared at him. Had it been because of what he had said? "I just liked knowing someone was there though…" He breathed, seeming to have calmed down a little bit as time stretched on.

"Technically I'm here.""Physically…" Rin mumbled. Amaimon didn't understand it, he glared at the back of Rin's head, confusion showing on his face.

"What other kind of… being… there is there?" Amaimon grimaced. He watched as Rin shrugged his shoulders, sighing. "… I'unno… I can't explain it… And you wouldn't understand even if I could… You're a monster." Amaimon blinked at the truth of the matter, then lowered his head a bit as he crawled a bit closer to the other, sitting himself beside his legs. "So is Satan, and your mom didn't seem to mind…" That was a low blow and he knew it. Rin stared at the wall next to him, eyes slowly narrowing into a glare. "He probably did the same thing you did, probably forced her, raped her…" He shuddered, "I was probably a bastard child she was too nice to give up." He said. Amaimon pursed his lips, and shrugged.

"Maybe, but you're still here, aren't you?" Realization hit Rin and he turned to stare at Amaimon, then to the window he could have crawled out of at any moment. He was right. Rin was weak. He needed people, even if they were a demon, a heartless monster… He needed someone. To know someone was there. Even if they were disgusting. Like Amaimon. Now that he knew all his life had been nothing but a lie, his brothers love along with his father's all just false belief… And his friends who would turn their backs on him the moment they knew the truth… He couldn't spend his life alone… Then he would become a monster no better than Amaimon.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<br>Give me reviews, and maybe ideas to make this work, y'know? 'Cause... I'm losing hope. ; A;


End file.
